Commentarius
by frecklemary
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Lily Evans hat sich selbst immer für gewöhnlich gehalten. Als sie aber ihr siebtes Jahr beginnt, beginnen die Dinge sich zu verändern und Lily fängt an ein bisschen verrückt zu werden.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Commentarius

**Autor:** Beedaily

**Übersetzt von: **frecklemary

**Betareader: **ElectrifyingChemistry

**Rating: **frei ab 13

**Inhaltsangabe:** Lily Evans hat sich selbst immer für gewöhnlich gehalten. Als sie aber ihr siebtes Jahr beginnt, beginnen die Dinge sich zu verändern und Lily fängt an, ein bisschen verrückt zu werden. Plötzlich ist sie Schulsprecherin, ihre Freunde benehmen sich seltsam und es gibt einen neuen James Potter, den sie anscheinend nicht loswerden kann. Basiert auf dem Schreibstil von Meg Cabots `Plötzlich Prinzessin`- Reihe.

**Disclaimer: **Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von J. K. Rowling kreiert wurden und ihr, verschiedenen Verlegern unter Einschluss, aber nicht begrenzt auf Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books und Warner Bros. Inc. gehören. Dieser Schreibstil gehört Meg Cabot und allen Verlegern und Editoren der `Plötzlich Prinzessin`- Serie. Es wird kein Geld damit gemacht und auch Urheberrechts- als auch Markenrechtsverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt. Die Geschichte ist von Beedaily geschrieben worden. Ich übersetze sie nur.

**In eigener Sache:** Ich habe angefangen die Geschichte zu übersetzen, weil ich von ihr völlig begeistert bin. Sie wird mit jedem Kapitel noch besser. Allerdings benötigt man etwas Geduld. Die Kapitel sind wirklich lang und mit 19 Kapiteln ist die Autorin erst in der Hälfte der Geschichte angekommen. Genauso zeitaufwendig ist die Übersetzung. Wer also Gefallen an der Geschichte findet, den bitte ich um Geduld, denn wir sind ganz am Anfang und es erfordert wirklich viel Arbeit, auch wenn es mir großen Spass macht. An dieser Stelle tausend Dank an ElectrifyingChemistry. Sie bringt den Glanz in die Kapitel und ich bin sehr froh, dass sie absolut sicher und verlässlich diese Übersetzung vergoldet. Der Ruhm geht an Beedaily allein.

**Kapitel 1**.

29. August Gewöhnlich

"Während das Licht von rot auf grün auf gelb und wieder auf rot schaltete, saß ich da und dachte über das Leben nach. Sollte es wirklich nicht mehr sein als ein Haufen Gehupe und Geschrei ? Manchmal scheint es mir so."

Jack Handey

**Freitag, 29. August der Evans- Haushalt**

Er ist verrückt.

Eigentlich sind sie _alle_ verrückt. Jeder einzelne dieser so genannten „Professoren" ist  ABSOLUT IRRE.

Kein vernünftiger Mensch würde ausgerechnet _mich_ zur SCHULSPRECHERIN ernennen,.

Ich meine ernsthaft, ich muss wohl ernsthaft das gewöhnlichste, langweiligste, meistdesorganiesierteste weibliche Wesen sein, dass jemals diesen _Planeten_ mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt hat.

Und Schulsprecherinnen sind einfach nicht so. Langweilig, desorganisiert und gewöhnlich, meine ich.

Und das ist noch nicht einmal eine dieser Gelegenheiten, in denen ich sagen könnte, dass ich ausgewählt wurde, weil ich etwas Besonderes bin, denn Neuigkeit! JEDER IN DIESER VERDAMMTEN SCHULE HAT MAGISCHE KRÄFTE! In der siebten Klasse gibt es genügend Hexen, die es verdient hätten, dazu gewählt zu werden! (Die, nebenbei gesagt, im Gegensatz zu mir, alle ein eigenes Leben haben.)

Ganz richtig, ich, Lily Christine Evans, benötige dringend ein Leben. Ganz im Ernst, ich _sehe_ sogar langweilig und gewöhnlich _aus._ Ich meine, normalerweise fallen Rothaarige wie ich auf wie ein bunter Hund.

Alle anderen Rothaarigen, die ich je gekannt habe, sind entweder:

A: Supermodels

Oder

B: extrem erfolgreiche Karierefrauen, die Supermodels** sein****sollten.**

Aber dann bin da natürlich ich. Mutterseelenallein in Gruppe C - die vollkommen langweilige Rothaarige mit eigenwilligen Haaren, und die allen einfach einen Gefallen tun sollte und sich blond färben sollte, wie jeder andere auch, und so in der Menge verschwinden.

Oder mir andernfalls eine große braune Papiertüte vollständig über den Kopf ziehen, bis dieses so genannte „Haar" grau wird.

Wie auch immer, meine Haare sind nicht mein einziges Problem. Nope. Ich stecke außerdem bei einer Größe von lumpigen 1,73 m fest, was bedeutet, dass ich weder klein noch groß bin. Ich stecke genau in der Mitte dieses genetischen Schlamassels. Und obwohl meine Ärztin darauf besteht, dass 1,73m eine völlig annehmbare Größe ist, versteht sie das einfach nicht.

Sie versteht einfach nicht, dass meine Größe von 1,73m nur ein weiterer Punkt ist, der auf meiner Liste der Gewöhnlichkeiten abgehakt werden kann.

Ist doch egal,dass ich zu dünn wäre, wenn ich noch etwas größer wäre, oder dass ich an der Grenze zum Übergewicht läge, wenn ich etwas kleiner wäre? Zumindest hätte ich dann eine ausgeprägte Eigenheit. Ich könnte sagen „Hey. Ich bin Lily, groß und weit dünner als das, was noch als gesund angesehen wird. Oder "Hi, ich bin Lily, klein und möglicherweise an der Grenze zum Übergewicht". Beides wäre besser, als das sagen zu müssen, zu was ich jetzt gezwungen bin, nämlich einfach nur: „Hi, ich bin Lily, nichts Besonderes und /oder Einzigartiges. Ich bin einfach nur ganz gewöhnlich."

Versteht ihr jetzt, was ich meine? Es ist kompletter Mist.

Und okay, vergessen wir mal die Tatsache, dass mein Aussehen alles andere als perfekt ist, diese Professoren sind _immer noch_ wahnsinnig. Den wisst ihr was? Auch was meine schulischen Leistungen angeht, bin ich nicht gerade einsame Klasse. Ich meine, ich kann überhaupt nichts in Verwandlung. Ich mein`s ernst. Ich bin _ungefähr_ drei Punkte davon entfernt, in diesem blöden Fach _durchzufallen_.

Wie kann man nur jemanden, der praktisch in einem Hauptfach durchfällt ,zur Schulsprecherin machen? Das macht doch einfach überhaupt keinen _Sinn_. Obwohl es ehrlich nicht meine Schuld ist, dass ich versage. Professor McGonagall ist einfach zu schnell für mich. Langsam Lernende so wie ich brauchen langsame Lehrer. Wir können nicht alle superschlaue Verwandlungskünstler sein wie meine beste Freundin Emma Vance oder wie James Potter, der verwandelnde Trottel.

So ist das Leben halt. Manche Leute haben`s und andere eben nicht. McGonagall sollte versuchen, das zu verstehen, und mich nicht durchfallen lassen, wenn ich gar nichts dafür kann, denn es ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich es nicht habe. Meine Eltern sind schuld daran, dass sie mir das `It`-Gen nicht mitgegeben haben.

Oh, und was wir auch nicht vergessen wollen, ist dass ich gesellschaftlich ein kompletter Außenseiter bin.

Ich laufe rum und lasse meine vollständig unkontrollierbaren Launen auf die los, die in Hogwarts das gesellschaftliche Sagen haben, ohne mir der Folgen bewusst zu sein. Was bei den so genannten „Opfern" jedoch nicht so gut ankommt, und bei mir dazu führt, dass ich auf der Gesellschaftsleiter noch tiefer rutsche (HA! Als ob es noch tiefer ginge!)

Also frage ich euch jetzt, nachdem ich euch nur ein_ paar_ meiner _vielen_ Fehler enthüllt habe:

WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HABEN DIE SICH DABEI GEDACHT? HABEN SIE ALLE VOLLSTÄNDIG DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN? ICH KANN DIESEM DRUCK NICHT STANDHALTEN !!!!

Entschuldigt mich bitte, während ich mich _in einer Pfütze ersäufen gehe!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Samstag,30. August, Kofferpacken im Evanshaushalt**

Zu erledigende Sachen

1. Das vermisste Schulsprecherinnenabzeichen wieder finden. Seht ihr? Ich kann nicht mal auf mein ABZEICHEN aufpassen, geschweige denn meine _Arbeit_ machen! DRUCK !!!

2. Alle Kleider die ich von Grace und Emma geborgt habe, zusammensuchen. Ich bin sicher, sie wollen sie zurück.

3. Winnie ZWINGEN, zurück in den Käfig zu Eule.

4. Mum nach der Fahrt zum Bahnhof fragen. Bitte,bitte, bitte nicht Petunia! Weiter nach einer Pfütze suchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Später, Evanshaushalt**

_Verdammt_!

Jedes Jahr! **Jedes **_**verdammte **_**Jahr!**!

Wie kann meine Mutter die GEWALTIGE ABNEIGUNG, die meine Schwester und ich für einander empfinden, nicht verstehen? Versteht sie denn nicht, dass wir es nicht deshalb vermeiden, täglich miteinander zu sprechen, weil wir zu beschäftigt sind, sondern weil es schwierig ist, für einen längeren Zeitraum zusammen im selben RAUM zu sein?

Meine Mum ist total verrückt. Muß sie einfach. Es ist die einzige logische Erklärung .

Ich meine ich bin mit diesem pferdegesichtigen Verbrechen von einer Schwester nicht mehr ausgekommen,seit ich vor sieben Jahren meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen habe! Man würde meinen, meine Mutter hätte unsere gegenseitige Abneigung inzwischen mitbekommen, aber das hat sie nicht.

Mist. Das ist einfach _ungerecht_. Petunia HASST es sowieso restlos, mich zum Bahnhof zu fahren!

WARUM ist mein Leben so grässlich?

Mum denkt offensichtlich immer noch, dass es Hoffnung für uns gibt. Petunia und mich, meine ich. Das ist der Grund, warum sie uns immer wieder so zusammen bringt. Ich meine, wir _kamen _miteinander_ aus,_ als wir jünger waren - das war, bevor wir erführen, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Danach änderte sich alles. Petunia hatte Veränderungen noch nie gemocht. Für sie musste alles perfekt und ordentlich sein; das komplette Bild von Normalität. Als ich jünger war, machte mir ihr Bedürfnis nach Perfektion nicht so viel aus. Immerhin war Petunia meine große Schwester - hübsch und vollkommen in jeder Beziehung. Ich wollte alles machen, was sie machte. So wie sie wollte ich auch sein.Überall wo sie hinging, konntet ihr Gift darauf nehmen, dass ich ihr auf den Fersen folgte. Sie war, um es einfach auszudrücken, mein Idol.

Junge, war ich ein bescheuertes _Kind._

Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich dachte, wie absolut großartig das war, als mein Hogwarts-Brief kam.

Ich dachte, eine Hexe zu sein, war die außergewöhnlichste Sache, die mir jemals passiert ist. Meine Schwester andererseits fand, es war absonderlich und unnormal. Im Grunde hielt sie mich für eine Art Sonderling (was ich auch bin, aber nicht, weil ich eine Hexe bin.) In dem Sommer sprach sie ganze sechs Mal mit mir und all ihre Aussagen waren kurz, schroff und sie sagte nur etwas, wenn es absolut notwendig war( „Fass das nicht an, Lily!", „ Tu diesen Stock weg. Sonst sehen ihn meine Freunde!" Versteck gefälligst diese Eule und mach, daß sie ruhig bleibt! Was werden bloß die Nachbar denken"). Der Sommer nach meinem ersten Jahr war noch schlimmer. Anstelle mich zu ignorieren wie im Sommer davor, wechselte Petunia zu einer neuen Taktik über. Beleidigungen

Von da an gab ich es auf, unsere Beziehung zu reparieren. Ich lernte, Petunia`s blöde Bemerkungen zu ignorieren, und lebte mein Leben einfach geschwisterlos weiter.

Darum verstehe ich nicht, was sich meine Mum dabei habe es akzeptiert, ohne Schwester zu leben, warum kann sie das nicht?

Ich brauche eine Therapie.

Genauer gesagt, braucht meine ganze_ Familie_ eine Therapie.

Pah.

Noch zwei Tage! DRUCK!

**Erinnerung:** ABZEICHEN FINDEN!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonntag,31. August Evans Haushalt**

Noch ein Tag bis ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehe. Ich freu mich, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich fälschlicherweise zur Schulsprecherin gewählt wurde und ich nicht soviel in Verwandlungskunst geübt habe, wie ich es McGonagall eigentlich versprochen hatte. ...

Ich freue mich trotzdem. Ingewisser Weise. Irgendwie. Es ist nur so, dass ... Ich meine, versteht mich nicht falsch, Hogwarts ist großartig - ich würde es für nichts in der Welt eintauschen - aber .... selbst die saftigsten Äpfel haben Würmer. Und jetzt mit diesem Ganzen Druck und allem ... ich weiß einfach nicht.

Ich sollte wirklich aufhören, mich zu beklagen. Denn egal wie viele Würmer Hogwarts hat, es wird immer diesen leuchtenden Mittelpunkt haben. Es werden immer meine Freundinnen dort sein.

Grace Reynolds, Emmeline Vance und ich sind seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts die besten Freundinnen. An diesem ersten 1. September war ich gelinde ausgedrückt etwas verängstigt gewesen.

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich ziellos am Bahnhof Kings Cross auf der Suche nach Plattform 9 3/4 umherirrte, während ich nebenher die ganze Zeit darum betete, dass dieser ganze Traum einer magische Welt, in die ich irgendwie aufgenommen worden war, auch Wirklichkeit war. Das war eine der seltenen Situation, an die ich mich je erinnern könnte, in der meine Eltern so hilfreich waren wie Holzklötze. Sie liefen, sich am Kopf kratzend neben mir her, schauten sich um und scheiterten kläglich beim Versuch, mir zu helfen. Wisst ihr, da ich muggelstämmig bin, hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie die magische Welt so war. Ich sprang kopfüber in eine neue Welt, mit nichts als meinem schnellen Verstand und einem minimalem Wissen über die magische Welt, um durchzukommen.

Als ich Grace das erste Mal traf, stand ich, den Tränen nahe, ziemlich dumm vor der Absperrung herum.(Ich war elf Jahre alt! Elfjährige Muggel kommen nicht auf die Idee, durch Wände zu gehen!),voll panischer Sorge, den Zug zu verpassen, oder schlimmer noch, erkennen zu müssen, dass alles nur ein grausamem Scherz war, den mir jemand gespielt hatte.

„Gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?"

Ich drehte mich mit pochendem Herzen in der Brust um, als ich hörte, wie jemand anderer das Wort „Hogwarts" aussprach. Ich war nicht verrückt! Es war Wirklichkeit! Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich ganz vergaß, der kleinen Brünetten mit den Zöpfen, die mich gefragt hatte, zu antworten, und sie mich daher noch einmal fragte „Also, gehst du?`"

Ich nickte sofort, während sich ein breites, albernes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht hauchte schnell ein "Ja!", während die Erleichterung wie ein Lauffeuer durch meine Adern strömte.

Das Mädchen nahm dies mit einem Nicken an." Ich bin Grace Reynolds" Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen.

Ich schüttelte sie begeistert. Meine erste magische Freundin! „Ich bin Lily", stellte ich mich vor . „Lily Evans."

Grace lächelte, während ihre blauen Augen leuchteten. „Gehst du zum Bahnsteig?"fragte sie mich.

„Meine Mum meint es wäre noch ein bisschen früh, aber wir müssen noch unsere Koffer einladen und alles."

Ich setzte zum Nicken an, stoppte aber, als ich mich erneut an meine fünfzehnminütige Suche nach dem besagten Bahnsteig erinnerte. "Ähm, das hatte ich vor, aber..."Ich schaute mich erneut um, um zu sehen, ob der Bahnsteig nicht plötzlich aufgrund meiner neuen Freundin aufgetaucht war."Wo genau_ ist _er?" Grace` Augenbrauen runzelten sich, „Was meinst du „Wo ist er"? Er ist genau hier!"

Sie deutete auf die Wand.

Ich schaute um sie herum. Über sie hinweg. Ich schaute mich sogar nach einer Geheimtreppe um, die unter ihr entlang führte. Es war nichts zu finden. Es war nur eine Wand.

Ich versuchte nicht zu lachen, als ich mich zu Grace umdrehte. „Äh... was?"

Erneut warf mir Grace einen eigenartigen Blick zu, die Verwirrung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, bis ihr schließlich ein Licht aufging. „**OH!" **begann sie und schlug sich an die Stirn. „Du bist eine Muggelgeborene, nicht wahr?"

Ich starrte sie ausdruckslos an. "Was bin ich?"

Grace lächelte. „Sind deine Eltern Zauberer?" fragte sie mich.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein", antwortede ich „Nur ich. Sonst ist niemand, den ich kenne, -" Ich versuchte, das alberne Lächeln von meinem Gesicht zu bannen, während ich dies sagte "magisch."

Grace nickte. „Das erklärt es." sagte sie. Daraufhin warf sie mir grinsend den Arm um meine Schulter.

„Nun ja, sieht so aus, als gäbe es einiges, dass ich dir beibringen muss, Lily Evans."

Ich nickte ihr zu, gleichermaßen begeistert wie nervös. Wenn sie bereit war mich zu lehren, war ich bereit zu lernen.

Nachdem ich mich ein letztes Mal von meinen Eltern verabschiedet hatte, half mir Grace, durch die Absperrung hindurch (nachdem ich endlich verstanden hatte, dass die Mauer selbst die Absperrung **wa**r), während sie mich in die wichtigsten Gegebenheiten der Zaubergemeinschaft einführte, die ihr einfielen , während wir den Zug bestiegen. Grace ist reinblütig und wusste all das, was ich nicht wusste. Es war erst, als wir im Hogwarts Express auf der Suche nach einem Abteil waren, das nicht mit einschüchternden Fünft- und Sechstklässlern gefüllt war,dass wir Emma trafen.

„Können wir uns zu dir setzen? Die meisten der anderen Abteile sind voll", fragte Grace Emma, als wir fast am Ende des Zuges Emmas Abteil erreicht hatten. Als der kleine Bücherwurm, der sie ist, machte sich Emma nicht einmal die Mühe, von dem Wälzer in ihrem Schoß aufzublicken, um uns zu

antworten; sie nickte nur und las weiter. Emma jedoch erregte sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ihr müsst wissen, meine beiden Freundinnen sind von der ziemlich hübschen Sorte. Sie sind wie ein Duo vollkommener, lebensgroßer Barbiepuppen- nur nicht aus Plastik, versteht sich. Und vielleicht auch nicht mit so großen Brüsten. Aber dennoch Barbies. Mit Persönlichkeit meine ich. Ein wenig sonderbare Persönlichkeiten, wenn man es genau nimmt.

Emma ist die eher Ruhigere der beiden, mit dem hübschesten strohblondem Haar und kristallblauen Augen. Sie ist auch die Fleißigste von uns allen

(zumindest ist sie es, seit ich mich zu dem Faulenzer entwickelt habe, der ich jetzt bin. SO schlimm war ich früher nie. Ehrlich. Ich war nicht immer der professionelle Zauderer, der ich jetzt bin. Es ist einfach passiert.)

Obwohl sie diese sonderbare Besessenheit mit fremdartigen und absonderlichen Dingen hat. Sie bringt sie immer aus ihren Ferien von irgendwo her mit, oder kauft sie in diesem alten wirklich zwielichtigen Laden in Hogsmeade. Als sie einmal mit ihrer Familie nach Indien reiste, bekam sie diesen smaragdgrünen Schal und bestand darauf, ihn die ganze Zeit zu tragen. Jeden Tag fand sie eine neue Art, ihn zu tragen. Grace und ich fanden das ziemlich eigenartig, waren inzwischen aber an Emmas absonderliche Faszinationen gewohnt. Wie auch immer, wir setzten _diesem_ Wahnsinn an dem Tag ein Ende, an dem wir aufwachten und Emma mit einem neuen smaragdgrünen Turban auf dem Kopf fanden (ich weiß jedoch, dass Emma ihn immer noch hat, den Schal, meine ich. Ich sah ihn einmal, als ich Emmas Koffer durchsuchte.)Emma ist wie „Barbie, die Klassenbeste (enthält einen besonderen smaragdgrünen Schal. Find selbst heraus auf wieviele Arten sie ihn tragen kann.)"

Und Grace? Sie wäre vermutlich eine Art Ärgermachende Theresa. Das Mädchen hat bei weitem zu viel Energie und die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne einer Erbse. Sie wird vollständig zur Verrückten, wenn sie nicht irgendetwas zu tun hat, was ihr - von Emma und mir ganz zu schweigen - mehr als einmal eine Menge Ärger beschert hat. Wie dieses eine Mal, als sie nichts zu tun hatte und beschloss, dass es Spaß machen würde, etwas Eis aus dem Eisschrank in der Küche von Hogwarts zu holen.... natürlich machte es nur _um drei Uhr morgens_ „Spaß". Also schleppte sie eines Nachts, um drei Uhr dreißig morgens eine protestierende Emma und mich noch im Halbschlaf mindestens 14 Treppen hinunter zur Küche. Das allein wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber _dann_ schafften wir es irgendwie, uns in dem blöden, bescheuerten Eisschrank einzuschließen, als Grace aus Versehen beim Reingehen die von selbst schließende Türe zuzog. Als fünf Stunden später ein Hauself den Eisschrank endlich öffnete, wurden wir alle in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

Und wisst ihr was? Während wir alle von Kopf bis Fuß gefroren im Krankenflügel lagen, beschloss Grace, dass wir das irgendwann noch einmal machen sollten( was natürlich NICHT passieren wird, denn ich ziehe es vor, meine Finger und Zehen zu behalten, und sie nicht durch Erfrierungen zu verlieren). Versteht ihr was ich meine? Verrückt! Dazu kommt, dass Grace irgendwie auch die Schönheitsgene vererbt bekommen hat. Sie hat langes dunkelbraunes Haar und immer leicht gebräunte Haut. Sie hat eine etwas lange Nase, was ihr aber eher ein charakteristisches Aussehen verleiht, und nichts ist, über das man sich den Kopf zerbrechen müsste.

Und ich? Nun ja, ich bin die rothaarige Barbie, die ein Auslaufmodel ist, weil sie niemand mag.

Wie es mir möglich war, mich mit diesen Supermodeln ähnelnden Mädchen anzufreunden, werde ich nie verstehen.

Aber darum ging es ja gar nicht. Wo war ich stehen geblieben ... ja genau, der Zug. Also wie auch immer, die ersten zwanzig Minuten verbrachten Grace und ich damit, über uns zu plaudern, bis Emma wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr hatte als mitzumachen. Es ist eigenartig, wie drei Leute, die so verschieden sind, so gut miteinander auskommen können, aber irgendwie schafften wir es. Wir haben nur ungefähr zwei Dinge gemeinsam, aber das schien nie von Bedeutung zu sein.

„Meine Mum war in Ravenclaw, aber ich wäre lieber in Gryffindor," sagte Emma, als wir über die Einführungsfeier diskutierten, die später an diesem Abend stattfinden würde.

„Meine ganze Familie ist seit Jahen in Gryffindor."Grace zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hoffe einfach ,dass ich auch dort hinkomme." Dann drehte sie sich zu mir. „Was ist mit dir, Lily? In welchem Haus möchtest du sein?"

Auf die Frage war ich nicht vorbereitet. Ich begriff den Unterschied zwischen all den Häusern nicht wirklich. Grace` kurze Beschreibung besagte, daß alle üblen Kinder nach Slytherin gestekt wurden, alle mutigen Kinder nach Gryffindor, alle klugen Kinder nach Ravenclaw und alle netten Kinder nach Hufflepuff. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich irgendeiner dieser spezifischen Gruppen angehörte, aber ich wollte mit Grace und Emma zusammen sein, also gab ich auch Gryffindor zur Antwort.

„Wäre es nicht das Größte, wenn wir alle zusammen in Gryffindor wären?" fragte Emma mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Das wäre großartig.", bekräftigte Grace kopfnickend. „Aber bei meinem Glück werde ich wohl ganz allein nach _Slytherin_ gesteckt." Bei diesem Wort machte sie ein angewidertes Gesicht, was uns alle zum Kichern brachte. Unser Gelächter wurde allerdings kurzerhand abgeschnitten, als die Türe unseres Abteils gewaltsam aufgerissen und mit gleicher Eile wieder zugeschlagen wurde, wobei eine der vielen schlechten Seiten Hogwarts enthüllt wurde.

James Vollidiot Potter.

(Na ja, nicht nur ihn. Drei der vier Herumtreiber waren auch da. Überhaupt, welche Art von Leuten gibt sich selbst den Namen „Herumtreiber"? Ich meine, ich kann mich nicht einmal an eine Zeit **erinnern,** in der sie nicht als „Herumtreiber" bezeichnet wurden. Ich weiß, sie verursachen Ärger und all so was, aber mal ehrlich, wie bescheuert.)

„Gracie!" rief ein sehr amüsierter und sehr schmutziger (bis heute habe ich noch keine Ahnung warum) Sirius Black. Sirius ist einer von Graces vielen Cousins. Das ist noch so etwas in der Zauberwelt - jeder ist irgendwie mit jedem verwandt. Ernsthaft. Na ja, in den reinblütigen Familien jedenfalls. Grace und Sirius sind zwar nur sehr weitläufig und weit entfernte Cousins, aber nichtsdestotrotz Cousins. Sirius ist ziemlich beliebt unter uns Hogwartskids, weil ihn alle für so wunderbar und gut aussehend halten. Dieser Ansicht kann ich nicht viel entgegensetzen, da er sehr witzig ist und auf eine dunkle,mysteriöse Weise ziemlich attraktiv, aber ich würde ihn niemals als möglichen Freund in Betracht ziehen. Ich meine, er ist viel zu unreif. Es wäre, als würde man auf einen Sechsjährigen stehen.

„Black!" Grace lächelte ihren Cousin grüßend an. Sie warf den anderen drei Jungs einen Blick zu, da alle sehr schmutzige Umhänge trugen. „Was in Merlins Namen treibt ihr?"

„Sie haben darauf bestanden, Snape einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten" sagte der zweite Gefährte, Remus Lupin und wies mit seinem Daumen ruckartig in die Richtung seiner Freunde. Remus ist etwas anders als die anderen „das-Leben-dreht-sich-um Streiche-und-trotteliges -Verhalten Herumtreiber". Er ist eher fleißig und nimmt seine Schularbeit wirklich ernst, im Gegensatz zu den anderen dreien, die nie zu lernen scheinen und den Unterricht lediglich als eine Zeit zum Schlafen und Streiche planen betrachten.

Obwohl wir die letzten drei Jahre zusammen Vertrauensschüler waren, kenne ich ihn nicht so gut, aber es scheint, als wäre er nicht so besessen, wenn es darum geht, Ärger und Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, als es der Rest der Herumtreiber ist. Er sieht auch nicht gerade schlecht aus, wenn auch auf eine andere Weise als Sirius . Remus hat helles Haar und braune Augen, und obwohl er etwas rätselhaft ist (welcher Kerl ist das nicht), ist er nicht im eigentlichen Sinn „dunkel". Finde ich jedenfalls.

„Ihr seid solche Trottel", schnaubte Grace.

„Jetzt komm schon, Gracie. So schlimm sind wir gar nicht", beharrte der dritte und letzte Gefährte.

Merlin, wie ich ihn verabscheue.

James Potter muss wohl das meist ichbezogene, meist eingebildete, überheblichste männliche Exemplar sein, das jemals die Erde betreten hat. Er hat den aufgeblasensten Kopf von allen Leuten, die ich kenne.

Ernsthaft. Und er ist **gemein **- na ja, okay, nicht zu **allen,** aber zu **mir**. Alle anderen finden, dass er total nett ist, das liegt aber nur daran, dass SIE sich nicht davor fürchten, ihm auch nur im Flur zu begegnen. .Ja, _so sehr _geht er einem auf die Nerven. Nur weil er klug ist und Quidditch spielt, denkt jeder, dass er einsame Klasse ist, obwohl er nie etwas anderes tut als Angeben. Er denkt, er ist Merlins Geschenk an die Welt! Es ist erbärmlich. Und wenn er zufällig den genetisch Intelligenz-Jackpot geknackt hat, na und wenn schon? Und SO gut aussehend ist er auch wieder nicht. Sein Haar ist IMMER durcheinander, seine Augen sind zu nussbraun, und nicht jeder mag einen von Quidditch durchtrainierten Körper ...

Na gut, er _ist _ wahnsinnig gut aussehend, aber der Punkt ist, dass er es_ weiß_ es. Er ist total eingebildet

„Wer ist Snape?" flüsterte Emma mir zu, während Grace weiter plauderte . Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

Grace redete noch mindestens fünf Minuten weiter, völlig ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Emma und ich uns auch noch im Abteil befanden. Wir hatten natürlich immer noch keine Ahnung, um wen es sich bei diesen seltsamen Eindringlingen handelte.

„Oh! Das hab ich völlig vergessen!" sagte Grace, als sie endlich zum ersten Mal zu Emma und mir herübersah. "Lily, Emma, das sind Remus Lupin, James Potter und mein Cousin Sirius Black. Jungs, das sind Emma Vance und Lily Evans. " Wir schüttelten uns alle die Hände und nickten uns zur Begrüßung zu.

Und dann begannen die legendären Evans-Potter Kriege.

„Weißt du," sagte Potter zu mir, „dein Haare sehen aus als würden sie brennen"

Er, so wie auch Remus und Sirius, schien diese Bemerkung wahnsinnig witzig und absolut urkomisch zu finden, und sie fingen alle ziemlich laut an zu lachen. Ich andererseits empfand das als ziemlich beleidigend. Ich weiß selbst, dass mein Haare absolut schrecklich sind, und ich verabscheue es zutiefst, aber das HEISST NICHT, dass ich mich von einem Arsch wie James Potter deswegen beleidigen lasse.

„Tut es nicht!" blaffte ich wütend und schob die verunglimpften Locken hinter mein Ohr.

„Und ganz nebenbei, dein  Haar sieht aus wie ein alter, schmutziger Wischmopp! Hast du es schon mal mit Kämmen versucht?"

Was absolut wahr ist. Das mit seinen Haaren, meine ich. So weit ich weiß, ist Potters Haar entweder einfach von Natur aus unordentlich,

(was beweißt, dass es wirklich jemanden mit noch schlimmerem Haar gibt als mich) oder, dass es ihn schlicht und einfach nicht kümmert (was beweißt, dass ich weiterhin Preisträgerin der Auszeichnung für die schrecklichsten Haare weltweit bin).

Bedauerlicherweise schien mein total witziges und ultimativ beleidigendes Comeback den großen James Potter nicht im Geringsten zu berühren. Stattdessen verwuschelte er sein Haar, wie er es immer tut und lachte weiter.

„Die sind wirklich seltsam," flüsterte Emma, während sie zusah, wie das Trio wie eine Meute Hyänen weiter lachte.

„Jungs", seufzte Grace als, wäre damit alles erklärt.

Und dann, als ich dachte, dass die Situation nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte, (immerhin lachte eine Gruppe möglicher Klassenkameraden über mich) wurde sie noch schlimmer.

SIE kam rein.

Der _wahre _Grund, warum Hogwarts die Hölle auf Erden sein kann.

Hogwarts` WAHRE lebensgroße Barbie kam in unser Abteil getanzt(welches zu diesem Zeitpunk sowieso schon recht voll war. Total gefährlich im Brandfall, was ich zu der Zeit jedoch nicht bemerkte.)

„James! Sirius!" kreischte sie, während sie grüßend mit ihrer perfekt manikürten Hand winkte. „Ich habe gehofft, ich würde euch treffen! Und ist das Remus Lupin? Dich hab ich seit einer **Ewigkeit **nicht gesehen!"

Dass die Herumtreiber endlich aufhörten zu lachen, war das einzig Gute, dass aus diesem ganzen Szenario hervorging.

„Elisabeth" sah ich Potter langsam hervorwürgen. „Erh...wie geht es dir?"

Wisst ihr, in dem Moment hat mir Potter vielleicht sogar ein bisschen leid getan.... eh nein, vergesst es.

Nicht mal die hochnäsige, herablassende, künstliche Schönheit Elisabeth Saunders könnte mich dazu bringen, mit diesem blöden Trottel Mitleid zu haben.

„Sehr gut", gurrte Elisabeth, während sie sich zwischen die drei Jungs setzte, die alle aussahen, als hätten sie etwas Ekelhaftes verschluckt. „Meine Mutter hat mich diesen Sommer mit nach Paris genommen. Ich war so** aufgebracht **darüber, dass ich nicht zu deiner Sommer-Party kommen konnte. Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, dich zu sehen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Grace, sich ins Gespräch einklinkend. „Wir haben deine Gesellschaft wirklich _überhaupt nicht _vermisst."

Elisabeth begann, ihr finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen. Grace lächelte triumphierend.

„Hab ich dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Reynolds?", blaffte Elisabeth. Grace warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu „Ich denke nicht."

Und dann, obwohl ich nichts mit dieser kleinen Fehde zu tun hatte und ich die anderen kaum kannte, überwältigte mich mein auf eigene Faust handelndes, unkontrollierbares Temperament (ich hab euch ja gesagt, wie schrecklich es ist).

„Nun ja, ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir darum gebeten haben, mit _deiner _Anwesenheit beehrt zu werden, aber wie du siehst, so ist das Leben."

In dem Moment, in dem die Worte aus meinem Mund heraus gebrochen waren, wünschte ich, ich hätte sie zurücknehmen können. Auf meine unverschämte und völlig aus dem Blauen kommende Beleidigung hin wand Elisabeth ihren wütenden Blick sofort weg von Grace und mir zu. Im ersten Moment sah sie schockiert aus, aber ihre Augen öffneten sich weit, als sie meine Erscheinung wahrnahm: Mugglekleider. Sie ließ ein sehr Elisabeth-haftes Schnauben hören. Mir war nicht klar, dass das Schnauben mir galt. Ich wusste nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, einschüchternd zu wirken. Ich versuchte, meine Augen wütend blickend zusammen zu kneifen, aber ich glaube, ich rümpfte dabei einfach nur meine Nase. Ich sah zu, wie Elisabeth sich langsam zu Grace zurückdrehte.

„Gracie, Gracie, Gracie...", seufzte sie, während sie ihre Hand auf vorgeblich tröstende Weise auf Grace` Schulter legte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben würde, an dem du dich mit _Schlammblütern_anfreunden würdest. Was wohl die anderen **davon** halten werden?"

Ich sah, wie Emma die Kinnlade herunterfiel und ich hörte ein wütendes, grollendes Geräusch aus Grace hervorbrechen, und sogar die Herumtreiber sahen verärgert aus, nur ich blieb still sitzen und tat gar nichts. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es da zu glotzen gab. Ich wusste nicht, was ein Schlammblut war. Ich wusste nicht, dass Elisabeth mich gerade auf die übelste Art und Weise beleidigt hatte.

„Verschwinde. Sofort," befahl Grace mit einer sehr kalten Stimme.

Elisabeth lächelte nur, stand anmutig von ihrem Sitz auf und ging zur Abteiltür, und dann,als käme ihr nachträglich noch ein Gedanke, drehte sie sich zu mir um.

„Nimm dich in Acht Schlammblut. Du willst es dir mit gewissen Leuten sicher nicht verderben."

Und damit war sie verschwunden. Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie getreten oder an ihrem perfekten Haar gezogen oder sie beschimpft, bis ich Kopfweh bekam. Irgendetwas. Egal was. Aber nein, ich hatte weiterhin keine Ahnung, von was sie geredet hatte. Ich warf ihr nur weiter „böse" Blicke zu, bis meine Nase anfing wehzutun.

Und das war´s.

Und hier bin ich, sieben Jahre später, nicht besser dran als damals. Elisabeth und ich verabscheuen einander weiterhin vollständig, und durch einen sonderbaren Umstand, kamen sie - ebenso wie Emma, Grace, die Herumtreiber und ich - alle nach Gryffindor. Ihr könnt euch nur eine vage Vorstellung davon machen, wie es in unserem Schlafsaal zugeht. Es ist kein Spaß. Ich könnte dir einige verrückte Geschichten darüber erzählen -

**Hey**.

**Wartet** mal ne Sekunde.

Gerade ist mir klar geworden ....

_**Ich **_bin Schulsprecherin.

Was auch bedeutet ... **Ellisabeth **ist es _**nicht**_!

JA!!!!!!!!!!!

ICH WUßTE, ES GIBT EINE GUTE SEITE AN DER GANZEN SACHE!!!!!

Heute Nacht werde ich schöne Träume haben! JA!

Oh, und ich habe mein Abzeichen wieder gefunden. Irgendwie hat es sich an meinem Umhang für morgen aufgefunden. Tja, wer es dort wohl angebracht hat? Möglicherweise jemand Verantwortungsbewusstes... und Ordnetliches ...und nicht so völlig Gewöhnliches.

Nicht ich.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Montag 1. September. Im Wagen auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof Kings Cross**

Meine Schwester ist bescheuert.

Ich meine wirklich, _wirklich_ bescheurt. Es ist fast schon lustig, wie bescheuert sie ist.

Sie glaubt wirklich, dass niemand sie erkennt, wenn sie eine Sonnenbrille trägt.

Das ist völlig lächerlich, weil ich weiß, dass man sie erkennen kann. Denn es leben nicht so viele pferdegesichtige, giraffenhalsige, knochige Frauen in Little Whinging. In der Tat glaube ich nicht einmal, dass viele pferdegesichtige, giraffenhalsige, knochige Frauen in **England **leben. Oder auf der Welt, was das angeht. Versteht ihr, was ich sagen will? Sie ist einfach dumm.

Ich muss wirklich aufhören, so gemein zu sein. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute so gemein zu mir sind, warum sollte ich also gemein zu Petty sein? Es ist doch so, dass das, was man aussendet, zu einem zurückkommt, und mein Karma ist sowieso schon schlecht genug.

„Also, Petty. wie geht`s dir?" Mit dem Versuch, nett zu sein, beginne ich ein Gespräch mit meiner Schwester.

Sie grunzt und gibt mir keine Antwort.

Nun gut, dieser Versuch einer Unterhaltung scheiterte kläglich.

Wisst ihr was? Petunia hat gerade gegrunzt. Ich denke nicht, dass Petunia so grunzen sollte.

Schweine grunzen. Petty ist kein Schwein. Sie hat ein Pferdegesicht und ein Hals wie eine Giraffe, aber sie hat keine schweineähnlichen Eigenschaften. Pferde und Giraffen grunzen nicht. Darum sollte sie nicht grunzen. Ich denke, es geht gegen die natürliche Ordnung, oder so was.

Verflixt, ich bin schon wieder gemein. Ich muss wirklich aufhören. Ich werde lernen, nett zu sein. Vielleicht bitte ich Emma, mir Unterricht zu geben. Sie ist die netteste Person, die ich kenne.

Ja, ich glaube, das mach ich....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Später im Hogwarts Express**

Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.

Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz fürchterlich, schrecklich nicht.

Entweder das, oder irgendetwas WIRD hier bald fürchterlich, schrecklich nicht mehr stimmen.

Während ich hier sitze, Emma beim Lesen und Grace beim Schlafen zusehe, mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen.

Ich mache mir deswegen ernste Sorgen, weil wenn es stimmt, dass das, was gerade passiert ist, wirklich passiert ist, eines der beiden Dinge zutrifft:

A. Mir wird in naher Zukunft von den Herumtreibern ein übler Streich gespielt.

Oder

B. Ich habe gerade während einer richtigen Unterhaltung mit James Potter geflirtet.

Ja, ich denke auch, es ist A

Lasst es mich erklären, denn ich muss es loswerden und ich fürchte mich davor, wie Emma und Grace darauf reagieren würden, wenn ich es ihnen erzähle. Also folgendes ist passiert ...

Ich kam viel früher, als ich erwatet hatte, in Kings Cross an. Anscheinend war Petty sehr begierig darauf, mich endlich los zu werden, denn obwohl sich mein Koffer immer noch im Auto befand, fuhr sie schon davon. Wie ich daraufhin dem Wagen auf dem Parkplatz nachjagen musste, bis sie endlich an einem Stoppschild 100 Kilometer vom Eingang des Bahnhofs entfernt anhielt, war wirklich kein schöner Anblick.

Glücklicherweise gab es dort einen verlassenen Gepäckwagen, auf dem ich meinen Koffer abladen konnte, um dann die 100 Kilometer zurück zu laufen(okay, es waren eher 100 Meter, aber es _schien _weiter).

Als ich am Eingang ankam, war es immer noch erst 9 Uhr 55. Also lief ich ein wenig umher.

Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, wie groß Kings Cross wirklich ist. Ich meine, da es ein Bahnhof ist und alles, war es ja zu erwarten, dass er groß ist, ich hatte nur noch nie wahrgenommen _wie _groß er genau ist. Neben Bahnsteig 15 spielte sogar eine kleine Band. Für einen Haufen alter Musiker, die auf einem Bahnsteig spielen, waren sie wirklich gut, also warf ich ihnen etwas Kleingeld hin.

Als ich auf Bahnsteig 9 und 10 ankam, war es etwa 10 Uhr 15. Ich dachte mir, es ist besser zu früh zu sein als zu spät, und ging durch die Absperrung. Es war sogar ziemlich einfach.

Letztes Jahr war da dieser Mann, der nicht damit aufhörte, Emma nachzusehen, bis Emmas Vater ihn schließlich ablenken musste, während wir durch die Absperrung rannten. Das war kein Witz. Im Nachhinein ist es schon ein bisschen lustig, aber damals war es kein guter Witz.

Der Bahnsteig war nicht so voll wie gewöhnlich, aber dennoch waren genügend Leute da. Es standen einige Schüler am Bahnsteig, die sich mit ihren Eltern unterhielten, aber ich kannte keinen. Da sie keine Spuren irgendwelcher Hausfarben trugen, nahm ich an, dass es Erstklässler waren.

Ich blickte mich noch einmal kurz um, bevor ich zur Haupttüre des Zuges ging, um meinen Koffer in den Zug zu heben und den Zug zu besteigen.

Dann passierte es.

Von den Jungs, die einem wie früher üblich die Koffer in den Zug hievten, war keiner da. Ich hatte tatsächlich noch nie selbst meinen Koffer in den Zug heben müssen, da diese hilfreichen Kerle bisher immer da gewesen waren, um es für mich zu machen, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht allzu schwer sein konnte. Frauen wurden doch heutzutage immer stärker. Ich hatte diesen Sommer diesen Muskelwettkampf der Frauen im Fernsehen gesehen, in dem sie Autos hoch hoben, weshalb sollte ich also nicht meinen Koffer hoch heben können? Ich bin ein starkes, muskulöses, junges Mädchen. Ich konnte es schaffen.

Ja. Sicher. Genau.

_Warum _ bin ich manchmal nur solch ein Dummkopf?

Ich hob gerade meinen Koffer in den Zug, als er plötzlich entschied, sehr schwer zu werden, **extrem** schwer. Und nein, ich rede nicht von Nein-Mum-ich - kann - meine - Wäsche - nicht - in - mein - Zimmer - bringen,- sie-ist-zu-schwer schwer. Es entsprach mehr _meinem - doppelten - Körpergewicht_ schwer. Ich muss zugeben, dass es ziemlich dumm war, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke. So dumm wie Petunia.

Ich hätte einfach auf einen dieser starken Kerle warten sollen, der ihn für mich hätte hinein heben können. Die Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt keine Muskeln habe, schien mir in diesem entscheidenden Moment entfallen zu sein. Ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit , an all die muskulösen Frauen zu denken, die meinen Koffer mit einem Finger hätten hoch heben können, um die Tatsache, dass ich keine von ihnen war, auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Da stand ich also, mit meinem Koffer blöde in die Luft gestemmt, kurz davor ihn fallen zu lassen. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass meine Arme einfach nachgeben würden, mein Koffer runterfallen und aufspringen würde, seinen Inhalt, alles was ein Mädchen besser in ihrem Koffer verborgen hält, enthüllend ... aber nichts davon geschah.

Mehr noch, mein Koffer wurde eindeutig aus meinen zitternden Händen und in den Zug gehoben, bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte zu begreifen, dass er weg war. Im ersten Moment hatte ich keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war. Zuerst dachte ich, dass bei dem Versuch zu verhindern, dass meine Unterwäsche, die kurz davor war aus dem Koffer zu fallen und für alle sichtbar auf dem Bahnsteig zu landen, aus bloßer Verzweiflung ein Adrenalinstoß meiner Kraft einen Schub versetzt hatte und ich ihn hatte hinein heben können. Dann bemerkte ich, dass jemand neben mir stand und da war mir alles klar.

„Danke", sagte ich, während ich mich zu dem Fremden, meinem Ritter in strahlender Rüstung, umdrehte.

Nur, dass es kein Fremder war, der hinter mir stand.

Und er war _verdammt _sicher auch nicht mein Ritter.

Er war James Potter.

„ Gern geschehen", antwortete er, seine Stimme hatte nicht den üblichen James-Potter-redet-mit-Lily-Evans -Ton.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir nie wirklich nett zueinander waren, war dieser nette und freundliche Ton einer, den ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Ich schaute ihn skeptisch an, und wartete darauf, dass er mit einem gemeinen Kommentar darüber heraus platzen würde, dass ich nichts hochheben könne und was ich doch für ein Schwächling sei... aber nichts davon geschah. Er stand einfach nur da, und lächelte zu mir runter ... und damit meine ich _runter_, denn er ist nicht so wie ich mit einer Größe von 1,73 Meter gestraft, sondern hat eine schöne, stattliche, männliche Größe von 1,88 Meter. Aber es war nicht seine Größe, die mich beunruhigte. Es war sein Lächeln, das mir Sorgen bereitete.

Es war keines dieser ich-bin-besser-als-du-und-kann-schwere-Koffer-heben -Lächeln, das ich in einem solchen Moment von James Potter erwartet hätte. Es war mehr ein Ich-bin-ein-netter-Kerl-und-du-willst-mich-wirklich-gern-haben Lächeln, daß ich nie  erwartet hätte.

Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein Lächeln und seine Handlungen zu überdenken, um wahrzunehmen, dass ich wohl irgendwie auf sein „Gern geschehen" hätte reagieren sollen. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte total unhöflich vor mich her. Er schien das natürlich nicht zu bemerken. Entweder das, oder es kümmerte ihn einfach nicht.

„Du bist Schulsprecherin?" fragte er, unterbrach damit meinen lächerlichen Gedankengang und brachte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er deutete auf mein Abzeichen, das an meinem Umhang festgemacht war.

„Ähm - ja. Ja das bin ich". Ich blickte hinunter auf mein schönes, glänzendes Abzeichen, das mich jetzt völlig zu verspotten schien. „Eigentlich" sagte ich, die Worte fielen aus meinem Mund, bevor ich sie stoppen konnte, "warte ich noch darauf, dass jemand kommt und es mir wieder abnimmt. Du weißt schon, dass jemand mir sagt, dass das alles nur ein Versehen war und es jemandem wie Elisabeth Saunders gibt oder so was."

_Warum_ hab ich ihm das erzählt? WARUM? War das _irgend_wie nötig? Was ist mein Mund bloß für ein Verräter?

„Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragte er mich mit einem wirklich besorgt klingenden Ton. Das kam nun wirklich völlig unerwartet, und haute mich um. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so nett zu mir war- nun ja nicht _direkt _nett, soweit ging es noch nicht, aber das war mit Sicherheit nicht sein _übliches_ Verhalten. Er hatte mich noch nicht beleidigt, was ich als einen großen Rekord verzeichnete.

„Na ja, weil ich völlig chaotisch und gewöhnlich bin", erwiderte ich, die Worte wieder wie von alleine aus meinem Mund kommend. "Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich nicht im Mindesten klug bin. Warum sollte man sie mir geben, wenn man den perfekte Gesellschaftsliebling Elisabeth haben kann?" Das war nur allzu wahr, aber ich hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht gehabt, irgend jemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich plötzlich James Potter mein Herz ausschüttete. Ich gebe allein meinem verräterischen Mund die Schuld dafür.

Dann fing er an zu lachen.

Aber es war diesmal kein gemeines oder eingebildetes Lachen, wie das, was ich gewöhnlich zu hören bekam. Es war ein freundliches, wohlwollendes Lachen (das sollte ich wirklich nicht sagen, denn schließlich mag ich James Potter noch nicht mal, weshalb sein Lachen auch nicht wohlwollend klingen kann).

„Sei nicht albern", sagte er noch immer auf die gleiche Weise lachend. "Sie müssten verrückt sein, Elisabeth dir vorzuziehen."

Mein Kiefer fiel beinahe bis zum Boden.

Ich hatte James Potter _unter Garantie_ noch nie etwas so Nettes zu mir sagen hören. Zumindest hatte er es bisher nie ernst gemeint, doch das war es diesmal. Ich hatte eher etwas erwartete in der Art: „Ha! Wie Recht du hast! VERLIERER!", aber nein, er musste total nett zu mir sein, was bei mir nur zu überwältigendem Kopfweh führte.

Dann kam mir ein Einfall.

Das konnte alles nur ein Streich sein.

Irgendwo hier versteckte sich der Rest der Herumtreiber und wartete darauf, mir etwas auf den Kopf fallen zu lassen, oder mich auf die Gleiße zu stoßen oder etwas gleichermaßen Hintertriebenes. Das war die einzige, logische Erklärung, die mir dafür einfiel. Also begann ich damit, wie jede andere Person in meiner Lage auch, mich umzusehen und die Umgebung nach irgendwelchen Spuren von den Herumtreibern abzusuchen oder nach einem Eimer oder einem Seil oder sonst einem verdächtigen Objekt Ausschau zu halten.

Obwohl es mir vollkommen logisch erschien, hatte Potter offenbar keine Ahnung, was ich da machte.

„Ähm, Lily? Was machst du?

Ich stoppte sofort meine Herumtreiber/Eimer/Seil Suche, mein Körper wie erstarrt. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Er hatte mich Lily genannt.

_**Lily**__._

Er nennt mich NIE Lily. Für ihn war ich immer Evans. Nie Lily.

An der Stelle schaltete mein verräterischer Mund in Misstrauensmodus um und ließ es diesen Blödmann wissen.

„Warum bist du so nett zu mir?", fragte ich mit Nachdruck, meine Augen verengt, als auf Potters Gesicht weiterhin ein feines Lächeln lag. „Ist das irgendeine Art Streich oder so etwas? Werd ich gleich von etwas getroffen oder vielleicht irgendwohin gestoßen -" Mein sinnloses Verhör wurde kurzerhand beendet, da Potter wieder anfing zu lachen.

„Darf ich nicht nett zu dir sein?", fragte er mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich bin nett und du denkst sofort, dass es ein Streich ist? Denkst du wirklich so von mir?" Trotz seines Lachens schien er fast gekränkt zu sein, dennoch, mir konnte er nichts vormachen. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass es meinem Benedict Arnold Mund genauso gegangen wäre.

„Ist das eine rhetorische Frage?", hörte ich mich sagen. Doch, siehe da, mein treuloser Mund machte meine Rede erneut zunichte, denn anstelle vollkommen ernst zu klingen, wie meine Bemerkung sich eigentlich hätte anhören sollen, hörte es sich an, als wollte ich mit ihm flirten, was bestimmt NICHT meine Absicht war. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Potter von meinem Verräter- Mund erzählen können, denn er schien ziemlich geschockt darüber, diesen speziellen Ton in meiner Stimme zu hören.

Mir ging es genauso.

„Du _willst_, dass ich gemein zu dir bin?" fragte er halb flirtend, aber seine Stimme hatte er einen ernsteren Ton als meine.

Ich frage mich, ob wohl auch Potter einen rebellischen Mund hat. Wenn ja, war diese halb/viertel flirtend gemeinte Bemerkung unbeabsichtigt. Das war einfach gar nicht anders möglich.

„Na ja..." seufzte ich, nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage ich, dass er gemein zu mir ist? Ich **denke** nicht, dass ich das will .... aber.... Potter und freundlich? Das wäre einfach nur merkwürdig. Ich meine super- merkwürdig. Und das sagte ich ihm.

Der blöde Mistkerl warf mir nur eines seiner blöden Ich- bin-ein-netter-Kerl Lächeln zu, was ab jetzt auf meiner Liste der Dinge steht,die ich hasse (zusammen mit seinem Lachen ) und schaute mich nachdenklich an.

„Merkwürdig?", fragte er, rieb sich das Kinn und tat so als würde er über meine Antwort nachdenken.

Darauf MUSSTE mein idiotischer Mund natürlich dieses alberne, kleine Lächeln aufsetzen. Ich hätte selbstverständlich überhaupt NICHT lächeln dürfen, wenn man bedenkt, dass die alte, noch-nicht-von-ihrem -Mund-kontrollierte Lily NIEMALS über IRGENDETWAS, das James Potter sagen oder tun würde, gelächelt hätte. Auch wenn er total witzig aussah, wie er so sein Kinn rieb." Ja, das denk ich mir", sagte er, mit einem Lächeln (das, das ich nicht ausstehen kann) mein Lächeln (dessen Vorhandensein, wenn ich euch daran erinnern darf, NICHT mein freier Wille war) erwidernd.

„Ja" nickte ich, während ich immer noch versuchte, mir dieses dämliche selbständige Lächeln vom Gesicht zu wischen. „Sehr merkwürdig."

Dann war Stille. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieses ganze Szenario auf jeden, der dabei zusah, ziemlich seltsam gewirkt haben muss. Sicher hätte niemand je damit gerechnet, Lily Evans und James Potter gemeinsam vor dem Hogwarts Express stehen zu sehen, sich dabei wie zwei Idioten anlächelnd (obwohl ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass beide Lächeln absolut unbeabsichtigt waren) und dabei allem Anschein nach ein normales Gespräch führten. Ich bekäme es mit Sicherheit mit der Angst zu tun.

„Also" sagte er mich von meinem inneren Kampf ablenkend(mein Kopf gegen meinen Mund)."Du weißt nicht zufällig, wer Schulsprecher ist?"

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass mir diese spezielle Frage gestellt wurde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jede andere organisierte, beliebte, nicht-gewöhnliche Schulsprecherin genau gewusst hätte, mit wem sie zusammen arbeiten würde, aber, da ich natürlich keine dieser besagten Qualitäten aufweisen konnte, hatte ich keine Ahnung, wer es sein würde. Ich betete heimlich, dass es Amos Diggory wurde, er war ein Hufflepuff und ich war seit einer Ewigkeit in ihn verknallt. Das Letzte, das ich gehört hatte, war, dass er in der engeren Auswahl war, und vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ja beschlossen mir eine Chance zu geben und hatte ihn gewählt.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete ich mit einem Schulterzucken. „Nur eine verantwortungsbewusste und zu recht gewählte Schulsprecherin wüsste das, und in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich sowieso bald aus diesem Amt enthoben werde, haben sie sich erst gar nicht die Mühe gemacht mich darüber zu informieren." Diese Erklärung hatte ich sowohl meiner Mutter als auch mir selbst gegeben, als sie mir diese Frage gestellt hatte, darum sah ich keinen Grund, sie nicht auch James Potter zu geben, da ich ihm dummer Weise sowieso schon von meiner Unsicherheit bezüglich meiner Ernennung erzählt hatte.

„Haben wir das nicht gerade geklärt?", neckte er mich kopfschüttelnd. Dann **musste** er auch noch hingehen und mir seine Hände auf die Schultern legen, eine Geste, mit der er versuchte, fest und überzeugend zu wirken, was nicht nur VÖLLIG unerwartet war, sondern auch noch einen ungewollten Schauer meine Wirbelsäule runter schickte. „Du wirst NICHT deines Amtes enthoben, alles klar? Sie hätten niemand Besseren für diese Arbeit wählen können. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ich wünschte mir, mich hätte jemand im Voraus gewarnt, dass all das passieren würde. Auf die Art hätte ich mich mental auf all die Freundlichkeit und Flirterei vorbereiten können, und wäre nicht so völlig sprachlos gewesen, wie ich es in dem Moment war. Wahrscheinlich sah ich wie ein völliger Idiot aus, wie ich so nickend dastand, während James Potter mich an den Schultern hielt. Natürlich wäre mir selbst mit vorheriger Warnung vermutlich nichts eingefallen, was ich darauf hätte erwidern können.

„Gut," sagte er, als er mich schließlich aus seinem Griff entließ. Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte, aber anscheinend hatte ich das, so lange wie ich ausatmete, nachdem er mich losgelassen hatte.

„_Du _weißt nicht zufällig, wer es ist, oder?" fragte ich, nachdem ich meine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte. James zuckte nur mit der Schulter, offenbar gefiel ihm das Thema nicht. Da erst viel mir wieder ein, dass auch James, trotz all dem vielen Unruhestiftens ein Hauptkandidaten für das Amt als Schulsprecher gewesen war, und ich fühlte mich sofort schrecklich dafür, dass ich davon angefangen hatte.

„Eines weiß ich jedoch", sagte er sehr leise. „Wer immer es ist, ist sicher ein Glückspilz."

„Wie das?" fragte ich dümmlich. Es war offensichtlich, dass James Schulsprecher hatte werden wollen und jetzt darüber bedrückt war, dass er das Amt nicht bekommen hatte.

Zumindest _dachte_ ich, er wäre es.

„Na ja," antwortete er sehr sanft und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Er darf mit dir arbeiten, nicht wahr?"

An DEM Punkt verstand ich die Welt schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr. Nein ehrlich, ich verstand ABSOLUT überhaupt gar nichts mehr.

Jungs wie James Potter sagen solche Dinge einfach nicht zu Mädchen wie mir. Vielleicht zu Mädchen wie Elisabeth Saunders, oder zu welchen, die aussehen wie Grace Kelly, aber NIEMALS zu einem Mädchen wie mir. Es geht einfach gegen jede Regel der gesellschaftlichen Ordnung. Und lasst uns nicht vergessen, dass Potter und ich uns vor diesem ganzen Gespräch absolut UNAUSSTEHLICH fanden.

Also tauchte bei mir die Idee wieder auf, dass das ganze nur ein Streich sein konnte, denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das was er da gerade gesagt hatte, gegen alle Regeln der Natur ging.

Es war ein verdammtes Wunder, dass sich der Rest der Herumtreiber genau diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, um James einzusammeln, denn trotz meines Verdachtes, dass das hier nur ein Streich war, war mein verräterischer Mund kurz davor etwas zu sagen, was ich später mit Sicherheit bereuen würde, wie etwa „Ich wünschte du wärst es," oder etwas ähnlich Unpassendes.

„KRONE!" rief Sirius, als er Remus und Peter Pettigrew - der vierte und letzte Herumtreiber- zu Potter und mir herüberkamen. James wich sofort von mir weg, wofür ich äußerst dankbar war. Ich sah zu, wie Sirius sich zu uns rüber katapultierte, und James ohne Zögern in den Schwitzkasten nahm.

„Ich glaube, er freut sich dich zu sehen Krone," lachte Remus, als Sirius anfing, gnadenlos James Haare zu zerzausen, was sein Opfer dazu veranlasste, an seinen fest um ihn geklammerten Armen zu ziehen.

James gab als Antwort auf Remus Bemerkung ein lautes, Protestgeräusch von sich. Ich konnte ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten, was unvermeidlich dazu führte, das Sirius feststellte, daß ich auch da- bei stand. Natürlich ließ er daraufhin von James ab und stürzte sich auf mich. Typisch, mein Glück.

„EVANS!", schrie er, und umarmte mich dabei überschwänglich." Junge, es ist echt großartig, dich zu sehen! Ich glaube, ich hab dich den ganzen Sommer lang nicht gesehen!" Ein schwacher, zustimmender Laut entwich meiner Kehle, während ich über Sirius Schulter die anderen Herumtreiber ansah. Remus und Peter lachten laut über meine erdrückend missliche Lage, und James schien seine durch seinen eigenen Angriff verschobene Brille wieder zurecht zurücken. Er hatte jedoch einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, fast als wäre er ein wenig enttäuscht. **Ich **an **seiner** Stelle wäre überhaupt nicht enttäuscht. Ich freute mich schon sehr darauf, MEINE Freundinnen wieder zu sehen. Warum freute er sich nicht?

Als ich an meine Freundinnen dachte, viel mir auf, dass ich mich schon vor einer ganzen Weile mit ihnen in unserem traditionellen Abteil hatte treffen wollen. Plus, ich brauchte eine Entschuldigung, um von hier weg zu kommen.

„Hast du deine Cousine gesehen?", fragte ich Sirius, als er mich aus seinem Todes-Griff entließ.

„Gracie?" fragte er und rieb sich das Kinn, genau wie James kurz zuvor (natürlich lächelte mein treuloser Mund nicht, während SIRIUS dies tat. Verdammter, idiotischer Mund). Ich nickte. Jetzt wurde mir klar, dass ich wirklich nicht „Cousine" hätte sagen sollen, wenn man bedenkt, dass die halbe Schule irgendwie mit Sirius verwandt ist, da ich aber sowieso nur auf der Suche nach Grace hätte sein können, nehme ich an, das es in Ordnung war. „Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten in den Zug gestiegen" erzählte mir Sirius wenige Sekunden später. „Ich glaube, dass sie nach dir gesucht hat."

„Danke! Ähm, also tschüß." Dann beeilte ich mich, so schnell wie möglich von den Herumtreibern wegzukommen. Ich sprang in den Zug und ging schnell den Flur hinunter zum Ende des Zuges. Unser Abteil war das Sechste von hinten. Wir saßen seit dem ersten Jahr immer in diesem Abteil und wir trafen uns dort immer zu Beginn des Schuljahres.

„Lily!" rief Grace, als ich die Tür zu unserem Abteil aufzog. Bei dem vertrauten Anblick meiner Freundinnen musste ich sofort lächeln. Wie gewöhnlich las Emma, auf dem mittleren Sitz platziert,in einem großen Buch, und es sah so aus, als hätte Grace ihr übliches Schlafkissen bereits rausgeholt und es sich auf dem Sitz auf der rechten Seite bequem gemacht. Ich umarmte Grace sofort und Emma stand auf, um auch umarmt zu werden. Es war eine augenblickliche Erleichterung festzustellen, dass sie sich zumindest nicht verändert hatten. Davon hatte ich entschieden genug für einen Tag.

„Wo warst du", fragte Emma mich, als ich mich auf meinen gewohnten Sitz neben ihr setzte.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, ihnen zu erzählen, was mich aufgehalten hatte, denn ich fürchtete mich davor, was sie dazu sagen würden, oder das sie auf das Offensichtliche hinweisen würden (was nicht das war, was ich hören wollte). Also log ich stattdessen.

„Verkehr", gab ich zögernd an. „Ich wurde auf dem Weg hierher aufgehalten."

Ich war erleichtert, dass sie auf das Thema nicht weiter eingingen.

Wir setzten uns und plauderten darüber, was wir alle während des Sommers gemacht hatten. Emma war den ganzen Juli über in Rom gewesen. Sie hatte sich dort von einem der Gebäude einen alten Stein geangelt und ihn auf ein Band aufgefädelt, sodass sie ihn als Halsband tragen konnte. Wir beide, Grace und ich, „ahhh" ten über das merkwürdige Schmuckstück, obwohl ich persönlich ihn eher für einen hässlichen Stein hielt und er eher in die Mülltonne als um Emmas Hals gehört. Grace war den ganzen Sommer über damit beschäftig gewesen, von einem Familienfest zum nächsten zu reisen. Sie sagte, es wäre absolut langweilig gewesen, da Sirius, der jetzt bei den Potters wohnte(ich glaube, wegen einem Familienzerwürfnisses), auf keinem dabei gewesen war und sie niemanden zum Reden gehabt hatte (was sie wirklich meinte, war, daß sie niemanden hatte, mit dem sie etwas hatte anstellen können ). Ich hatte natürlich den ganzen Sommer zu Hause gesessen und hatte absolut nichts gemacht,außer zu essen und fern zu sehen. Sie freuten sich beide sehr über meine Wahl zur Schulsprecherin (ich hatte ihnen noch im gleichen Moment, in dem ich mein Abzeichen per Brief erhalten hatte, davon geschrieben) und beharrten wieder darauf, daß ich zu recht gewählt worden war und nicht aus dem Amt geworfen werden würde.

Psh. Was für Lügner.

Und jetzt bin ich also hier.

Wow.

Ich fühl mich schon viel besser.

Vielleicht werde ich es Grace und Emma erzählen.

Wir werden sehen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Später im Mädchenchlafsaal der 7. Klässler**

ER HAT MICH ANGELOGEN!

DIESER KLEINE SCHLEIMIGE MISTKERL HAT MICH ANGELOGEN!

DAS _GLAUBE _ICH EINFACH NICHT!

Ich saß glücklich am Gryffindor Tisch und plauderte mit Grace, Emma und ein paar der neuen Erstklässler, als Dumbledore aufstand, um seine jährlich Willkommensrede zu halten.

„Herzlich willkommen, Schüler von Hogwarts!" rief er lächelnd, als er seinen Blick in der Großen Halle umherschweifen ließ. "Willkommen zu einem weiteren Schuljahr in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Bevor wir alle jetzt gleich mit dem Fest beginnen können, habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Erstens bitte ich alle Schuljahre zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass der Verbotene Wald genau das ist: verboten." Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er, als er dies sagte, die Herumtreiber dabei direkt ansah, da es allgemein bekannt ist, daß sie bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit dort waren. Warum sie jedoch an einen so gruseligen Ort, voll von Monstern, wie der Verbotenen Wald gehen, werde ich nie verstehen. „Zweitens", fuhr Dumbledore fort, seine Augen funkelten von der vom Kerzenlicht erhellten Großen Halle. „Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten, alle Schüler daran zu erinnern, dass sämtliche Produkte aus Zonkos Scherzartikelladen nicht im Schloss verwendet werden dürfen Eine Liste aller verbotenen Gegenstände kann neben Filchs Büro im Korridor im vierten Stock eingesehen werden. Drittens möchte ich alle Hogwarts Schüler ab der dritten Klasse aufwärts darüber informieren, dass das erste Hogsmeade - Wochenende für den achtzehnten Oktober anberaumt wurde. Und als Letztes", sagte er, während er sich in der Großen Halle umsah und mich einen kurzen Augenblick ansah, „ möchte ich die diesjährigen Schulsprecher bekannt geben, es sind Miss Lily Evans aus Gryffindor," ich stand langsam von meinem Sitz auf (es war eher so, dass mich Grace zum Aufstehen zwang, aber trotzdem, ich stand), als alle leicht zu klatschen anfingen. „Und unser Schulsprecher", sprach Dumbledore weiter, als ich mich wieder setzte, während ich im Stillen betete, Dumbledore möge Amos Name ausrufen, „ist Mr. James Potter, auch aus Gryffindor."

_James Potter_

_**Er**_ war es.

_ER_ war Schulsprecher!

Ich benötigte die ganze Willenskraft, die ich in mir finden konnte, um nicht aufzuspringen und Potter zu erwürgen. Stattdessen saß ich einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und starrte den verdammten Idioten an. Und wisst ihr was? Es _kümmerte _ihn nicht einmal, dass er mich angelogen hatte. Und wisst ihr, warum ich wusste, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, dass er mich belogen hatte? Weil er mich dabei anschaute. Und weißt du, was er gemacht hat?

ER HAT GELÄCHELT!

Und warum in aller WELT würde jemand LÄCHELN, wenn er wissentlich GELOGEN hatte und einem Mädchen Hoffnung gemacht hatte? WARUM WÜRDE ER SO ETWAS TUN? ICH HATTE ANGENOMMEN, ER HÄTTE BESCHLOSSEN, FREUNDLICH ZU SEIN? WAS IST LOS MIT IHM?!?

Und er hatte mir sogar LEID getan! Er mit seinem blöden „Lass-uns-nicht-darüber-reden"- Ton. Eines ist jedenfalls sicher, James Potter wird mir NIE wieder Leid tun! Ich werde vielmehr überhaupt nie wieder mit James Potter REDEN! NIEMALS! In meinem ganzen, armseligen Leben nicht.

Und der Abend wurde sogar noch schlimmer. Nicht nur, dass ich mich während des ganzen Willkommensfestes absolut elend fühlte ( da ich mich schon sehr darauf gefreut hatte, mit Amos Diggory zusammen zu arbeiten, der mich, da war ich mir sicher, nie anlügen würde, da er in jeder Hinsicht einfach perfekt ist), sondern ich musste auch noch da sitzen und Graces und Emmas Versuchen zuhören, mich zu trösten. Doch sie verstanden es einfach nicht.

Und das ist noch nicht mal das SCHLIMMSTE! Denn nachdem ich all die geschwätzigen Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor geführt hatte (auf soviel Abstand zwischen Potter und mir achtend, wie es menschenmöglich war), wollte ich nur noch nach oben in mein Himmelbett gehen und einschlafen und diesen schrecklichen Abend vergessen, aber natürlich war das, Merlin weiß warum, einfach nicht möglich. Für Lily muss ja ALLES schief gehen.

ELISABETH SAUNDERS MUSS SICH EINFACH IN MEINE SCHLAFENSZEIT DRÄNGEN!!

„So" sagte sie giftig, mit gedehnter Stimme, als ich den Schlafsaal betrat. Ich schaute auf, überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung zu einer Auseinandersetzung, mit ihr, wusste aber, dass es unvermeidlich dazu kommen würde. Elisabeth saß, wie immer perfekt aussehend, auf ihrem Bett, neben ihr saß ihre ergebene Kumpanin Carrie Lloyd ( auch eine Siebtklässlerin aus Gryffindor). „Du bist Schulsprecherin."

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um nichts darauf zu erwidern. Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihr auseinandersetzen, ich wollte mich nicht von ihr aufziehen lassen. Auf mein Schweigen hin schüttelte sie reumütig mit ihrem Kopf. „Es war wirklich ein **absoluter** Schock für mich, Evans." Ein kleines arrogantes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. „Denn, immerhin, wer würde schon eine wie dich in eine **solche **Position wählen. „Dann drehte sie zu Carrie um. „Mein Vater hat immer schon gesagt, daß Dumbledore nicht mehr ganz dicht ist." Dann drehte sie sich mit ihrem dummen, drohenden Lächeln wieder mir zu. „Ich denke, das beweißt dann wohl nur, dass er Recht hat."

Ich hatte mich während der ganzen, kurzen Unterhaltung nicht von der Tür wegbewegt, und stand einfach nur mit weit offenem Mund da, unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern. Sie hatte schließlich Recht. Ich SOLLTE nicht Schulsprecherin sein. Ich hatte IMMMER gewusst, dass ich die Falsche für den Posten war.

Vielleicht lag es an dem ganzen, miesen Tag,dass meine Gefühle schließlich mit mir durchgingen, oder an der Tatsache, dass es Elisabeth war, die auf die offensichtliche Wahrheit hingewiesen hatte, aber was immer der Grund dafür war, ich tat das Dümmste, was ein Mädchen in meiner Situation nur tun konnte.

Ich fing an zu weinen.

Es war so dumm, ich weiß, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war so ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen. Und es war auch einfach nur ungerecht, denn normalerweise bin ich keines von den Mädchen, das wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in Tränen ausbricht. Ich bin gewöhnlich recht gut darin, Tränen auf das Nötigste zu beschränken. Ich könnte mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann ich das Letzte mal geweint hatte. Aber nichts destrotz stand ich jetzt im Eingang und versuchte mit aller Macht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die überzulaufen drohten.

„Oh, hab ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Evans?" machte sich Elisabeth über mich lustig, als sie und Carrie zu mir herüber kamen. Ich bewegte mich keinen Zentimeter zur Seite, was Elisabeth jedoch nur noch mehr Befriedigung bereitete, als sie und Carrie sich an mir vorbeidrängten und nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

So, das bin ich. Die Schulsprecherin ist eine große, alte, Heulsuse. WARUM haben sie mich für den Job ausgewählt? Dadurch wird dieses ganze Jahr nur noch tausendmal schlimmer.

Merlin, was hab ich bloß für ein grässliches Leben.


	2. Chapter 2

Commentarius

Autor: Beedaily

Übersetzt von: frecklemary

Betaleser: ElectrifyingChemistry

Rating: frei ab 13

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von J. K. Rowling kreiert wurden und ihr, verschiedenen Verlegern unter Einschluss, aber nicht begrenzt auf Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros. Inc. gehören. Dieser Schreibstil gehört Meg Cabot und allen Verlegern und Editoren der ,Plötzlich Prinzessin`- Serie. Es wird kein Geld damit gemacht und sowohl Urheberrechts- als auch Markenverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Die Geschichte ist von Beedaily geschrieben worden.

**Kapitel 2.**

2. September: Das Huhn

„Wenn du innerhalb einer Woche deine Arbeit, deine Ehe und deinen Verstand verlierst, versuche zuerst deinen Verstand zu verlieren, denn dann wird dir der Rest nicht mehr so viel ausmachen."

Jack Handey

**Dienstag, 2. September, in der Großen Halle**

Es gibt Frühaufsteher .... und dann gibt es noch den Rest von uns. Ich würde mich selbst in die zweite Gruppe stecken. Der Morgen und ich, wir passen nicht wirklich gut zusammen. Wir kommen einfach nicht gut miteinander aus. Das sind wir noch nie, und das werden wir wahrscheinlich auch nie. Daran ist niemand schuld, wirklich, es ist einfach so.

Ich wünschte mir allerdings, jemand würde Emma darüber informieren, denn - großartige Freundin, die sie ist - ist sie sich offensichtlich nicht über die gegenseitige Abneigung im Klaren, die ich und die Stunden vor zehn Uhr morgens miteinander teilen. Andererseits **weiß **sie vielleicht davon, und mein Gefühle und/oder meine Vorlieben sind ihr einfach egal. Sie quasselte den ganzen Morgen davon, „den Morgen mit einem lächelnden Gesicht zu begrüßen", während sie mir zu völlig unchristlicher Zeit die Decken von meinem heftig frierenden Körper wegzog, obwohl ich wirklich noch hätte schlafen sollen. Zu solch unerhörter Zeit aufzustehen führt offensichtlich dazu, den Morgen mit einem Lächeln anzutreffen, und nicht, wie ich bisher angenommen habe, mit einem Gähnen. Aber wie auch immer, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es ein schweres Verbrechen ist jemanden, der wie ich kein Morgenmensch ist, um sieben Uhr morgens zu wecken, egal WIE gut die Absichten des anderen sind.

Während ich also hier sitze, in meinen Waffeln herumstochere und müde an meinen Kürbissaft nippe, informiere ich Emma über das von ihr begangene Verbrechen.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Lily", sagte sie. „Es ist nicht so früh."

Klar, **sie **hat leicht reden. Sie **mag **so etwas.

„Wir müssen sowieso noch unsere Bücher zusammensuchen", hat mich Grace gerade informiert, obwohl ich WEIß, dass sie genauso müde ist wie ich, weil ihr immer die Augen zufallen, wenn Emma gerade nicht hinsieht. Außerdem hat sie eben in ihre Haferflocken gegähnt.

Es wird ihnen allen noch Leid tun, wenn ich einschlafe und in meine Waffeln falle, dann müssen sie mich zu Zaubertränke in die Kerker tragen, voll mit Sirup und total klebrig. Genau das sag ich ihnen.

Emma lässt einen ihrer großen, langen, nie endenden Seufzer hören. "Ehrlich, Lily! Wenn du genügend Energie hast in dein Tagebuch zu schreiben, nehme ich an, dass du auch genügend Energie hast, wach zu bleiben!"

Oh, Mist.

* * *

**Später, Zaubertränke**

Warum würde irgendjemand je einen FRÖSTELTRANK erlernen wollen?

Ernsthaft. Wer würde wohl je den Wunsch haben, Frösteln zu wollen? Hat das überhaupt einen Zweck? Wann werde ich je in meinem ganzen Leben einen Frösteltrank benötigen?Wann wird das irgendjemand? Professor Abbott sollte sich wirklich Klarheit über ihre Prioritäten verschaffen. INTERESSIERT sie sich auch nur im Geringsten dafür, dass ich schon seit heute Morgen um sieben Uhr wach bin? Ich habe keine **Zeit**, mich mit diesem Unsinn zu beschäftigen!

Frösteltrank

1) Verursacht Kälteschauer im Körper des Einnehmenden.

2) Verursacht bei dem Einnehmenden ... bla bla bla

**NICHT VERGESSEN:** Notitzen über Frösteltrank von Emma abschreiben.

* * *

**Später, Wahrsagen**

Warum plagen wir uns überhaupt mit diesem Fach ab? - LE

**Ich weiß nicht. - EV**

_Sie ist furchtbar lustig, findet ihr nicht? - GR_

Lustig? Ich dachte eher an total übergeschnappt.

**Jedenfalls mag ich ihren Rock**

_Jetzt geht das schon wieder los. Schnell! Lenk sie ab! Lasst uns eine Liste machen, was sagt ihr?_

Gute Idee.

**Emmeline Vance, Grace Reynolds, **

**und Lily Evans Liste der bestaussehensten - Singlekerlen in Hogwarts **

**(mit beigefügten Kommentaren)**

1) **Amos Diggory** - ein sexy Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff, der nicht nur **unglaublich** gut aussieht - mit diesem sexy hell-braunen Haar und seinen **hinreißenden **Grübchen- er ist außerdem auch noch ein fantastischer Quidditchspieler, wofür sein Körper Beweis genug ist. Muss ich noch mehr sagen?

**EV: Diese Meinung ist total voreingenommen. Lily! Er ist lange nicht so vollkommen wie du behauptest.**

_GR: Unglaublich sexy, hat jedoch seine Nachteile. _

LE: Ihr seid beide verrückt. Er ist **perfekt.**

2) **Thomas Dunn**_ - Ein Drittklässler, ja na und, was ist schon dabei? Der Junge besitzt enorme Pluspunkte im Bereich Schönheit. Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen? Ein Bild der Vollkommenheit unter den Männern (oder Jungs)._

LE: Er ist anbetungswürdig, und dabei nicht mal eingebildet!

Die perfekte Partie für die Zuneigung eines Mädchens aus der **DRITTEN KLASSE**.

_GR: Vergiss die Drittklässler. Ich würde __**liebend gerne**__ einen Besenschrank mit ihm zusammen finden._

**EV: Ungeachtet ****Grace´ Methoden Kinder zu belästigen,**** muss ich zugeben, dass Thomas in den Bereichen Aussehen und Persönlichkeit nichts zu wünschen übrig lässt. Eine gute Wahl. Gracie.**

**3) ****Remus Lupin**** - Obwohl er ein Viertel des berühmt-berüchtigten Herumtreiber Clans ist, ist er ein unglaublich sympathischer Kerl. Sein fleißiges Verhalten und sein Hang, gelegentlicher Unfug auszuhecken, machen aus ihm die perfekte Mischung von allem. Ein guter Fang für jedes Mädchen, dass dies zu schätzen weiß.**

**EV: Remus ist für mich eine herausragende Wahl, da er eine Mischung all dessen ist, was ein Mädchen sich wünschen kann. Abgesehen von seiner kränklichen Konstitution und der geschmacklosen Wahl seiner Freunde, glaube ich, kann man Mr. Wunderbar in Mr. Lupin finden**_. _

_GR: Oh, verstehe, da hat jemand offensichtlich ganz schön Gefallen an unserem Freund Mr. Lupin gefunden, he? Davon abgesehen keine schlechte Wahl. Remus ist ziemlich cool. _

LE: Das ist absolut anbetungswürdig, Em! Remus ist keine schlechte Wahl. Warum trefft ihr euch zwei nicht mal um ein wenig zu "lernen", hm?

**MITTEILUNG DER ZU UNRECHT VERDÄCHTIGTEN (EV): ICH BIN NCHT IN REMUS LUPIN VERKNALLT.**

4) **Sirius Black **- Ein weiteres Mitglied der Unheil anrichtenden Herumtreiber, man kommt nicht umhin Sirius´ gutes Aussehen zu bemerken. Wir wissen alle, dass er kindisch ist und nicht richtig tickt, aber es mangelt ihm an nichts, was das Aussehen angeht.

**EV: Da stimme ich zu. Sirius ist** **verrückt, aber nicht hässlich.**

_GR: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich darauf antworten kann, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Familie (egal wie weit entfernt und distanziert) so etwas nicht über ein anderes Familienmitglied sagen sollte_

LE: Auf dieser Liste geht es ausschließlich um das Aussehen, darum habe ich Sirius hinzugenommen.

Du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass er attraktiv ist (oder, wo wir gerade dabei sind, dass er irrsinnig ist.)

_5) J__**ames Potter **__- James gehört auch zum Clan der Herumtreiber (was sind das doch für gut aussehende Männer!) und ist ein unglaublich gut aussehendes Mannsbild. Ganz zu Schweigen von seinem außergewöhnlichen Können beim Quidditch und seiner übernatürlichen Klugheit (die der von unserer Ms. Evans gleichkommt), der Junge hat alles._

**EV: Wie wahr. Obwohl gelegentlich ein Trottel, kannst du James sein attraktives Äußeres und seinen Sinn für rowdyhaften Humor nicht abstreiten. Daumen hoch!**

_GR: Ich liebe James. Ich würde ihn tatsächlich zu meinem Liebhaber machen, wenn er nicht ein SO guter Freund von mir wäre. _

LE: Ich bitte dich! POTTER? Er ist solch ein Depp! Und nebenbei weiß doch jeder, dass er und Saunders praktisch verheiratet sind. Seit dem dritten Jahr gehen sie miteinander, wenn sie nicht gerade mal wieder Schluss gemacht haben. Leute ihr macht mich krank.

**MITTEILUNG AN DAS MÄDCHEN, DASS ES IMMER NOCH NICHT WAHRHABEN WILL****:**

**Diese Liste ist ausschließlich für gut aussehende Singles, und du kannst James Potter von einer solchen Liste nicht ausschließen. Abgesehen davon haben James und Elisabeth schon vor einer Ewigkeit Schluss gemacht. Jeder weiß das.**

MITTEILUNG AN DIE GEISTESKRANKEN: Verzieht euch.

* * *

**Später, Abendessen in der Großen Halle**

Ich liebe das Abendessen in Hogwarts. Ehrlich, ich liebe es.

Ich meine, wenn du einen harten Tag hattest und alles schief zu gehen scheint (also praktisch jeder Tag für mich), hast du doch immer die nette Aussicht auf ein Abendessen vor dir. Du kannst dich einfach zurücklehnen, entspannen und alles loslassen.

Natürlich könnte meine Liebe zu den Abendessen von Hogwarts möglicherweise etwas mit meiner großen und abnormalen Vernarrtheit nach Reis zu tun haben.

Ja, Reis.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, wann meine Versessenheit nach Reis angefangen hat, aber seit ich klein war, war Reis das Einzige, was ich gegessen habe. Ich erinnere mich, dass meine Großmutter immer den köstlichsten Reis gemacht hat, den ich je gegessen habe. Sie tat immer all diese verschiedenen Kräuter und Soßen dazu, die ich zwar alle einzeln kannte, wo mir aber nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre sie alle zusammenzumixen. Gewöhnlich sah ich ihr zu, wie sie alles zusammen mischte, und dann alles zu köcheln und zu blubbern anfing, ich konnte es aber nie selbst machen. Nachdem sie gestorben war, versuchten Mum und ich mehrmals ihren Reis nach zu kochen, aber es schmeckte jedes Mal grässlich.

Vielleicht fing alles mit dem Reis meiner Großmutter an, ich bin nicht wirklich sicher.

Und wisst ihr was? In Hogwarts gibt es **jeden Abend** mindestens **drei **Sorten Reis. Ja drei! Wie kann man **das **nicht lieben?

UND während du am Ende des Gryffindortisches sitzt, deine verschiedenen Reissorten isst und mit deinen Freunden plauderst, ergibt es sich, dass du dabei die perfekte Sicht auf den Hufflepufftisch hast. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass du auch eine perfekte Sicht auf einen gewissen Vertrauensschüler der siebten Klasse aus Huffelpuff hast (und nein, ich rede nicht von Julie Little).

Während ich also hier sitze, meinen Reis esse und zum Hufflepufftisch rüberschaue, muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen über lügende Schulsprecher und verfeindete Zimmergenossinnen, oder darüber, dass ich die Notizen über den Frösteltrank nicht habe, weil ich vergessen habe, Emma um ihre Abschrift zu bitten. Nope. Ich kann mich einfach zurücklehnen, entspannen und meinen beiden Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachgehen.

Essen und von Amos Diggory schwärmen.

Kann das Leben noch besser WERDEN?

* * *

**Mittwoch, 3. September Zauberkunst Klasse**

Ich hasse mein Leben.

Ich hasse mein Leben, und ich hasse meinen blöden, eigenwilligen Mund.

Könnte ich in ein Mundgeschäft und ihn gegen einen anderen eintauschen, würde ich es tun.

Und ich müsste darauf hoffen, dass mein neuer Mund nicht so verdammt unabhängig ist wie mein alter, denn das gäbe ziemlichen Ärger. (Außerdem müsste ich wahrscheinlich wieder ins Mundgeschäft gehen, und der Gedanke an einen solchen Ort ist nicht gerade angenehm).

Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Was habe ich meinem Mund je getan, dass er so rebellisch ist?

ICH HABE DIESE SCHLECHTE BEHANDLUNG NICHT VERDIENT! WIRKLICH NICHT!

Ich meine, jemand so perfektes wie **Elisabeth Saunders** hat einen Mund wie meinen verdient.

Nicht jemand wie ich, die ohnehin schon in ihrem Leben scheitert.

Würde sich Elisabeth Saunders restlos blamieren, beinahe in einem **sehr **wichtigen Fach durchfallen, und DANN anfangen sich vor ihrem (früheren?) Feind/ Mitschulsprecher/ neu-ernanten-Verwandlungszauber-Tutor die Augen auszuweinen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal über sie gelacht! Ich hätte vermutlich ziemliches Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, auch wenn sie eine absolute Kuh ist. Aber nein, solche Sachen PASSIEREN Elisabeth Saunders einfach nicht. Sie passieren Leuten wie **mir**. Immer muss **mir **so was passieren. Immer Lily.

Dieser Morgen fing wirklich gut an. Er fing sogar _mehr _als gut an. Ausnahmsweise _verstand_ ich einen Zaubertrank wirklich. Einen Zaubertrank , dessen Zubereitungsweise ich am Vortag sogar vergessen hatte abzuschreiben! Habt ihr eine Vorstellung, was das eurem Selbstbestbewusstsein für einen Schub gibt? Ich habe für meine praktische Arbeit wirklich BESTNOTEN bekommen! Das ist _total_ aufregend, wenn man bedenkt, dass Professor Abbott mich, wie ich weiß, hasst, und sich nur durch einen wirklich, **wirklich **brillanten Zaubertrank dazu gezwungen sieht, mir Bestnoten zu geben. Wer hätte danach _keine_ gute Laune?

Also ging ich in bester, sprühender Laune (etwas, dass nicht oft vorkommt) zu Verwandlung, ich machte mir nicht einmal Sorgen darüber, dass ich in Verwandlung absolut MIES bin, oder über die Tatsache, dass ein gewisser Schulsprecher, dieser lügnerische Trottel - mit welchem ich im Übrigen nie wieder reden werde - direkt hinter mir saß und mit meinen Freunden plauderte.

„Geht auf eure Plätze! Setzt euch!" sagte Professor McGonagall zu Beginn der Stunde. Jeder hörte sofort auf zu reden, während sich die Augen nach vorne auf Professor McGonagall richteten. „Danke", sagte McGonagall, während sie sich zur Tafel umdrehte und zu schreiben anfing.

MÜNDLICH AUSGEFÜHRTE VERWANDLUNG VON TIEREN

Ugh. Es selbst jetzt zu schreiben lässt mich wünschen, vor lauter Peinlichkeit zu sterben. Aber der Gerechtigkeit halber muss ich sagen, dass ich nie das geringste Talent in Verwandlung hatte. Ich bin brillant in Zaubersprüche und bin um Einiges besser als der Durchschnitt in Verteidigung, aber Verwandlung?

Niemals. In Wirklichkeit sollte ich nicht mal in dieser Klasse sein. McGonagall nimmt nie jemanden, der nicht zu mindest ein Erwartungen Übertroffen bei den O.W.L.´s erreicht, in ihre NEWT´s Klasse, und ich bin nicht im Mindesten in die Nähe dieser Note gekommen. Ich konnte McGonagall jedoch wie durch ein Wunder dazu überreden, mich in ihre Klasse zu nehmen, indem ich versprach, den Sommer über wie verrückt zu lernen, und ihr garantierte, mich zu verbessern. Ich glaube, sie war nur deshalb damit einverstanden, weil sie eine Vorliebe für mich hat (ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, warum sie mich so mag. Ich finde, wenn man jemanden bevorzugen will, dann geht man hin und sucht sich ein besonderes außergewöhnliches Kind aus, mit endlosen Talenten. Es geht über mein Verständnis hinaus, warum um alles in der Welt McGonagall für so ein gewöhnliches, langweiliges Exemplar von einem Menschen wie mich eine Vorliebe entwickelt hat). Ich sollte den ganzen Sommer über lernen (was ich gemacht habe ... manchmal) und wenn ich dieses Schuljahr zurück wäre, würde McGonagall prüfen, ob ich mich genug verbessert hätte, um in ihrer Klasse bleiben zu können. Ich war - und bin es immer noch - entschlossen in der Klasse zu bleiben, aber die Dinge scheinen in meinem Leben immer einen Weg zu finden, um in Unordnung zu geraten.

Ich weiß, dass Auroren Verwandlung beherrschen müssen, aber mal ehrlich, wenn man was nicht versteht, dann versteht man es einfach nicht. Können sie für mich nicht einfach mal eine Ausnahme machen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass EIN einziger Auror ohne Talent in Verwandlung in Ordnung wäre. Ich kann mich an Zauberkunst halten. Das kann ich.

„In Ordnung." McGonagall wandte sich mit dem Gesicht wieder der Klasse zu, und schaute dabei jeden von uns mit ihren beurteilenden Augen an. Ich hasse es , wenn sie das macht. „ Ihr habt gestern alle eure den Sommer über verblasste Erinnerung der Theorie über Verwandlung von Tieren aufgefrischt und werdet heute den Zauberspruch mündlich ausführen. Vergesst nicht, eure Zauberstäbe in der korrekten kreisförmigen Bewegung zu schnipsen und deutlich an die Verwandlung der vor euch befindlichen gefleckten Eidechsen in Hühner zu denken. Hat das jeder verstanden?"

Im Raum ware leises, zustimmendes Murmeln zu hören. Ich fing innerlich an, in Panik zu geraten.

„Gut", McGonagall nickte kurz. Ihre Augen flackerten zum anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers. „Und ich wünsche keinerlei zweifelhaften Spaß - Black, Potter, haben sie mich verstanden?"

Viele der Mädchen fingen an zu kichern, als sowohl Potter als auch Black unschuldig nickten. Was für blöde Trottel.

„Gut", sagte McGonagall noch ein Mal, während sie die beiden weiterhin misstrauisch beäugte. „Sie können anfangen."

Genau.

Anfangen.

Sicher.

Schön wär`s.

Ich saß einen Augenblick da, und sah zu, wie Emma mit Leichtigkeit ihre Eidechse in ein Huhn verwandelte und wieder zurück. Dann, auf der Suche nach etwas Beistand, drehte ich mich zu Grace um und hoffte, bei ihr ein wenig von den Schwierigkeiten zu entdecken, mit denen ich zu kämpfen hatte, meine Suche endete aber mit einer Enttäuschung, als Grace genauso einfach ein Huhn hervorbrachte.

Ein kurzer Blick hinter mich zeigte mir, dass auch die beiden Herumtreiber erfolgreich ihre Eidechse verwandelt hatten und dazu übergegangen waren, sich anderweitig zu unterhalten. Sirius versuchte, sein Huhn dazu zu bringen, das von Potter anzugreifen, der im Gegenzug sein Huhn in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung anspornte. Ich drehte mich zögernd meiner Eidechse zu und sah sie kritisch an. Es SCHIEN nicht allzu schwer zu sein. Alle anderen konnten es, warum sollte ich es nicht schaffen? Ich könnte. Ich könnte es wirklich.

Merlin, _warum _bin ich so dumm?

Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab vom Pult auf, fest entschlossen, diese verdammte Eidechse - koste es, was es wolle -in ein Huhn zu verwandeln. Ich überprüfte ein letztes Mal meine Notizen, bevor ich das Unmögliche versuchte.

„Animus Nero", sagte ich leise und schwang meinen Zauberstab auf die vorgegebene Weise. Es war jedoch offensichtlich nicht genau die vorgegebene Weise, denn anstelle eine Huhnes stand eine Kreatur mit Hühnerkopf, federbesetztem Eidechsenkörper und schleimigem Schwanz vor mir. Ein Eidechsen- Huhn.

Natürlich wäre diese fehlerhafte Verwandlung möglicherweise nicht allzu schlimm gewesen, hätte ich nicht, selbstverständlich ein besessenes Eidechsenhuhn erschaffen, dass beschloss, es sei angebracht eine riesigen Tumult zu veranstalten.

„KKIIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" schrie das halb-Eidechse/halb-Huhn Wesen los (übrigens in einer enormen Lautstärke für ein so kleines Tier). Alle drehten ihre Köpfe sofort in meine Richtung, während das Huhn von meinem Pult sprang, um mit seinem gewünschten Kriegspfad zu beginnen.

Das Chaos brach aus, als das verrückte Tier geradewegs in Jervis Rennets Stuhl rannte, was dazu führte, dass der armen Jervis direkt auf Penny O`Jene fiel, die daraufhin Jervis ziemlich laut ins Ohr schrie. Das Huhn setzte daraufhin seinen Weg fort und sprang direkt auf Tammy Turners Pult, und schob sein Pergament und seine Schreibfedern in alle unmöglichen Richtungen, woraufhinTammy anfing, in irgendeiner Sprache, die sich, glaube ich, ein bisschen wie Mermish angehört hat, Beschimpfungen auszurufen. Als es damit fertig war, beschloss es, seine Tinten verschmierten Krallen in Carrie Lloyds zarten Schultern zu versenken.

„NIMM ES WEG! EWWW! NIMM ES WEG VON MIR!" schrie sie ihren Partner, Timmy Ricks an, der die Situation äußerst komisch zu finden schien, und nicht in der Lage war ihr zu helfen, da er so heftig lachen musste.

An dem Punkt war die ganze Klasse im Chaos versunken, während meine Kreation von einem Pult zum nächsten sprang, Aufsätze ruinierte und einen Sturm der Verwüstung anrichtete, wo immer es hinkam.

Der Einzige, der dieses ganze Fiasko wirklich zu genießen schien, war Sirius, der seinem Huhn lauthals verkündete, es solle dem Beispiel meiner Kreation folgen. Ich wünschte mir ganz ehrlich, die Erde würde sich auftun und mich in einem verschlingen. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie rot mein Gesicht an dem Punkt bereits geworden war. Die ganze Zeit folgte ich dem verrückten Tier mit meinen Augen, und versuchte mich davon abzuhalten, noch an Ort und Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen.

Der Wahnsinn nahm schließlich ein Ende, als McGonagall eine ziemlich große Ausgabe von `Tipps und Tricks in Verwandlung` auf das chaotische Biest fallen ließ. Zuerst ging ein kollektives Aufatmen durch den Raum, bevor die Spannung wieder anstieg, und ich fühlte, wie sich die Augen aller weg von dem bewusstlosen Tier und hin zu seiner Schöpferin wendeten.

Zu mir.

„Ms Evans", sagte McGonagall leise, während sie langsam ihre Augen von dem Geschöpf auf mich richtete. „Kommen sie nach dem Unterricht bitte zu mir."

Schon allein der Ausdruck in ihren Augen - Enttäuschung, Bedauern - reichte mir, um zusammenzubrechen. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Angst und Nervosität. Ich konnte gerade noch nicken.

Ich zitterte bei Weitem viel zu heftig, um zu mehr in der Lage zu sein. Vermutlich war es der schlimmste Moment meines ganzen Lebens.

Danach beruhigte sich die Klasse. Carrie Lloyd wurde zur Mädchentoilette geschickt, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu schreien, und McGonagall brachte Jervis Rennets Stuhl, wie auch Kiki Molters Pult wieder in Ordnung. Alle fingen an, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die als Ergebnis des Amoklaufs meines Huhns in allen Richtungen im Klassenzimmer verstreut herum lagen.

Ich saß einfach nur da, vor Sorge und Scham wie erstarrt, und beobachtete die Anderen, wie sie zu mir her sahen. Sie warfen mir mitleidiges Lächeln und besorgte Blicke zu, aber ich ignorierte sie. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Ich WUSSTE, dass ich mehr hätte lernen sollen. ICH WUSSTE ES! Aber nein, ich _musste _ja einfach die Show im Fernsehen anschauen, oder ich _musste _ja einfach weggehen und den Film sehen, oder ich _musste _ja einfach einen Mittagsschlaf ihr was passiert, wenn man sich so hängen lässt? MEIN LEBEN IST ZWEIFELLOS EIN MISSERFOLG!

Die Stunde ging zu Ende, und ich war extrem erleichtert, dass keine weiteren Probleme auftauchten.

„Potter", sagte McGonagall, wenige Minuten bevor die Stunde zu Ende ging. „Kommen Sie nach der Stunde zu mir."

Überrascht sah Potter hoch.

„Aber ich hab doch noch gar nichts **getan**, Professor!" rief er aus und sah McGonagall an, in der Hoffnung auf eine Antwort. Der Trottel dachte tatsächlich, er würde eine bekommen.

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie `noch nicht` sagten, kann nichts Gutes bedeuten, nicht wahr, Potter?" Sie beobachtete ihn misstrauisch, ihr Blick vermittelte ihre Abneigung für sein `noch nicht`. Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern, war aber offensichtlich immer noch verwirrt.

Nach diesem kleinen Dialog geriet ich sofort in Panik. Hatte sie mich vergessen? Würde sie mich aus ihrer Klasse werfen, während Potter GENAU DANEBEN stand? Konnte sie wirklich so **grausam **sein? McGonagall ist streng, aber ich hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sie grausam gewesen wäre. Und was hatte Potter überhaupt getan? Konnte sie mit ihm nicht ein andermal darüber reden? Irgendwann, wenn ich, ich weiß nicht, NICHT in der Nähe bin? Hatte sie eine Vorstellung davon, was sie mir antat?

Zur Erleichterung aller endete die Stunde wenige Minuten später. Innerlich in Panik, sah ich schweigend zu, wie alle außer Potter und mir langsam den Klassenraum verließen, dabei über die ereignisreiche Stunde flüsternd und tratschend. Die Gerüchteküche wird eine ganze Weile brodeln.

„Wir warten auf dich, wenn du willst", bot mir Emma mit einem tröstenden Lächeln an, während sie mit einer Geste aus dem Klassenzimmer deutete, wo sie und Grace bereitwillig auf mich warten wollten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch nicht in völliger Kontrolle von meinen Stimmbändern.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily", sagte Grace freundlich, offensichtlich versuchte auch sie mich zu trösten. „Jeder macht Fehler."

Ja, aber keine **verrückten - Hühner - **Fehler**.**

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass wir auf dich warten?" bot Emma noch einmal an. „Wir müssen sowieso nur zum Mittagessen gehen, es ist in Ordnung, wenn wir ein bisschen zu spät kommen."

Ich schüttelte noch mal meinen Kopf.

„Okay." Emma seufzte leicht, während sie mir tröstend ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ich nehme an, wir sehen dich dann beim Mittagessen."

Dann gingen sie und Grace, und ließen Potter, McGonagall und mich als einzig Verbleibende in dem zuvor vollen Klassenzimmer zurück. Ich versuchte, Potter nicht zu beachten und sah McGonagall abwartend an. Sie saß an ihrem Pult und schrieb etwas.

„Warten Sie draußen Potter", ordnete sie ruhig an, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, vom Schreiben aufzublicken. Ich lies einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung los, als mir klar wurde, dass McGonagall nicht so grausam war mich vor ihm raus zuwerfen. Ich sah still zu, wie Potter seine Sachen auf ebenso ruhige Weise zusammenpackte. Als er seine letzten Bücher aufsammelte, richtete er seine Augen abwechselnd auf McGonagall und mich. Ich sah weg, ich wollte den Spott, den ich ohne Zweifel in seinen Augen finden würde, nicht sehen. Wenige Sekunden später verließ er das Klassenzimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Kommen Sie her, Ms. Evans."

Mein Kopf drehte sich zu McGonagall zurück, mein Magen schien sofort wie verknotet. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten ging ich langsam vor zu ihrem Pult, während ich zu allem und jedem, was ich kannte, betete.

„Professor-" begann ich.

„Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, Ms Evans", unterbrach sie mich ruhig, während sie dabei das erste Mal vom Schreiben aufsah. Ich zuckte zusammen und blinzelte mir die Tränen aus den Augen.

Sie sah so enttäuscht aus. Ich wollte sterben.

„Ich weiß, Professor", flüsterte ich traurig, und schaute nach unten auf meine Schuhe. Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich würde Ihnen erlauben, dieses Jahr meine Klasse weiter zu besuchen, und sie hatten versprochen, zu lernen und sich zu verbessern. Ich sehe keine Verbesserung, Lily." In dem Moment, als sie mich ´Lily`nannte, wusste ich, dass es vorbei war. Ihr Ton war ruhig, aber streng. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte, meine Aufmerksamkeit sowohl darauf zu richten, was sie sagte, als auch darauf , verzweifelt die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ich hatte mich noch nie so geschämt wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Ich-ich weiß." Ich schluckte und versuchte damit, die angestauten Gefühle, die mir die Kehle zuschnürten, loszuwerden. „ Und ich _habe_ gelernt, Professor! Ehrlich, das hab ich!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Sie nicht gelernt haben, Ms. Evans, aber ich kann wirklich nicht sehen, wie ich sie in der Klasse lassen kann, wenn Sie sich nicht verbessern können."

„Aber es ist doch erst der zweite Schultag, Professor! Ich bin einfach etwas aus der Übung." Meine Stimme zitterte bei jedem Wort. Sie würde mich rauswerfen, ich wusste einfach, dass sie mich rauswerfen würde. Es gab nichts mehr, was ich dagegen tun konnte. Warum kämpfte ich überhaupt noch dagegen an?

„Es wird von jetzt an nur noch schwerer werden, Lily", erklärte sie mir sanft. „All das ist nur Wiederholung der absoluten Grundlagen. Wollen sie wirklich so eine Vorführung noch einmal durchmachen?"

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf, und wartete auf das Schlimmste.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich mich stärker anstrengen werde! Ich werde die ganze Zeit lernen! Nur lassen Sie mich** bitte **in Ihrer Klasse bleiben! Ich **muss** in dieser Klasse bleiben." Ich wusste, dass es ein aussichtsloser Fall war, aber ich war verzweifelt. McGonagall seufzte tief, und mein Inneres fiel in Stücke. „**Bitte**", flehte ich, ein letzter Versuch meinen hoffnungslosen Fall zu vertreten. Ich stand still da, und wartete auf ihre endgültigen Worte ... fürchtete diese Worte...

„Ich werde Sie nicht aus der Klasse nehmen, Ms. Evans."

Ich erstarrte, die hysterischen Worte meiner bereits frisch zurecht gelegten Widerrede auf den Lippen, als mein Herz wie wild in meiner Brust anfing zu klopfen. Hatte sie wirklich das gesagt,was ich _dachte_**,** das sie gesagt hat? „Ich- ich - was?"

McGonagalls kühler Blick flackerte zu mir. „ Ich werde Sie nicht aus meiner Klasse nehmen", wiederholte sie.

Sie ... sie wird nicht...

JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

„Oh,_ vielen Dank_, Professor!" rief ich glücklich aus, und hätte mich im Eifer des Gefechts beinahe vergessen und der älteren Frau die Arme um den Hals geworfen. „ Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich werde besser werden, das werde ich wirklich! Ich werde ständig lernen und ich werde mich verbessern und ich werde... oh,_ danke!" I_ch war so erleichtert, mir verschlug es fast den Atem. Ich schwor mir noch in diesem Moment, dass ich härter lernen würde, komme was wolle. Immerhin, wer möchte schon einen Auror, der in Verwandlung durchgefallen ist, richtig? Ich hatte jedoch immer noch dieses nagende Gefühl im Magen. Was ist, wenn ich es nicht kann? Was ist, wenn ich es nicht verstehe, egal wie viel ich lerne? Was würde ich dann machen? Ich versuchte, diese beunruhigenden Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Ich war noch immer in der Klasse, das war das Einzige, was zählte.

„Dafür werde ich sorgen, Ms. Evans", erklärte mir McGonagall streng, mich aus meinen Gedanken reißend.

Ich blickte sie verwirrt an. „Was meinen Sie?" fragte ich.

McGonagall begann, Dinge auf ihrem Pult herum zu schieben, wärend sie ruhig erklärte: „Ich werde einen Tutor für Sie bestimmen, Ms. Evans. Sie werden sich einmal pro Woche für mindestens eine Stunde mit diesem Tutor treffen. Sie können zudem, so lange wie Sie es für nötig befinden, für sich lernen, aber wenn ich keine Verbesserung erkennen kann, werde ich Sie aus der Klasse nehmen. Ist das klar?"

Ich nickte.

Ein Tutor.

Hm.

Ich hatte bisher noch nie einen Tutor gehabt. Wer würde es sein? Wie würde es sein? Würde er mir wirklich helfen können?

„Potter!"

McGonagalls Ruf riss mich aus meinen Tagträumen. Meine Augen flogen zur Tür, die sich hinter mir öffnete.

Ich blickte unsicher zu McGonagall. War sie fertig mit mir? Sollte ich jetzt gehen? Aber wer war mein Tutor? Wann würde ich mich mit ihm treffen? Es machte nicht den Anschein, als würde sie irgendeine Antwort darauf geben. Ich drehte mich zu James um, der zu McGonagalls Pult gekommen war und jetzt neben mir stand.

„Was immer es ist, Professor, ich hab es nicht gemacht", behaarte James augenblicklich und sah McGonagall ernst an. „Ich schwöre, ich war`s nicht."

Ich musste ein Lachen zurückhalten, als McGonagall ihn mit ihrem Blick niederzwang. Er sah so unschuldig aus. Was hatte er überhaupt getan? Meinem Wissen nach ist in letzter Zeit nichts in die Luft geflogen und niemand hatte eine andere Haarfarbe.

„Es geht um nichts dergleichen, Potter", sie sah ihn streng an, „**ausnahmsweise**." Sie begann wieder, ihre Papiere umher zu schieben. „Erinnern Sie sich an das, über was ich gestern mit Ihnen gesprochen habe?"

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Schreibarbeit von vorhin zu. Wieder stellte sich mir die Frage, ob meine Anwesenheit erforderlich war. Wenn Potter nicht ausgeschimpft würde, gab es für mich keine Unterhaltung mehr. Was machte er eigentlich? Über was hatten sie gestern gesprochen?

„Die Tutorsache?"

Oh, Tutorsache.

Warte, TUTORSACHE?

Und dann war mir alles klar.

„Ja, die Tutorsache",sagte McGonagall mit einem Nicken. Sie drehte sich zu mir. „Hier ist Ihr neuer Schüler, Potter."

_Hier ist __Ihr __neuer Schüler, Potter._

Ich wollte schreien.

Ich wollte weinen.

Ich wollte die Worte nehmen und sie zurückdrängen. Ich wollte alles tun, nur nicht James Potter ansehen.

Aber ich war inzwischen ein solches emotionales Wrack, dass ich natürlich nichts anderes tat, als dumm vor mich hin zu starren.

**Warum **er? Es hätte **irgendjemand **sonst sein können! WARUM MUSSTE SIE GERADE IHN WÄHLEN?

„Lily?" fragte er, ich war mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob er mit mir oder McGonagall redete. Er hatte mich wieder bei meinem Vornamen genannt. Warum** machte** er das immer?

„Ja," antwortete McGonagall, ohne von ihrem Geschriebenen aufzublicken. „Sie werden Ms. Evans von jetzt an Nachhilfe geben."

Mein starrer Blick viel wieder auf Potter, der mir für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu erfreut schien.

Das würde er mir _ewig_ unter die Nase reiben. Ich kann mir schon all die Dinge vorstellen, die er darüber zu sagen weiß ... was er anderen darüber erzählen würde...

Verdammter Mist. Ich hasse ihn.

„Aber Professor", wandte ich ein, und sprach damit das erste Mal, seitdem Potter den Raum betreten hatte. „Wird Potter nicht schon zu beschäftigt sein, um mit Nachhilfestunden für mich belasted zu werden? Ich meine er hat Quidditch u - und seinen Aufgaben als Schulsprecher. Ich bin **sicher **jemand anderer kann es tun ... „

Das hört sich verzweifelt an, sagt ihr?

Mit Sicherheit.

„Nachhilfe zu geben ist Teil seiner Pflichten als Schulsprecher, so wie es Teil Ihrer ist." Bei ihren Worten sank mir das Herz in der Brust. „Wenn Sie es nicht wären, dann wäre es jemand anderer. Ich danke Ihnen jedoch für Ihre Besorgnis."

Plan A vereitelt. Verflucht noch mal.

„Ich denke, dass ich sie beide jetzt alleine lassen werde, damit Sie den Zeitpunkt Ihrer Treffen besprechen können." McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und schaute uns dabei bedeutungsvoll an. Das Pergament, auf dem sie zuvor geschrieben hatte, hielt sie fest in ihrer Hand. „Ich muss dem Schulleiter eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen guten Tag." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie uns.

Allein.

Ich glaube, an dem Punkt fing mein Verstand an, die Situation vollständig zu begreifen.

Potter.

**James Potter **war mein Tutor.

Ein Tutor ist jemand, der seinem Schüler hilft.

Potter und **mir **helfen? Höchst unwahrscheinlich.

Ich _muss_ in diesem Fach aber bestehen. Ich habe keine Wahl. Wenn ich mich nicht verbessere, wird mich McGonagall nicht in der Klasse behalten, und dann werde ich nie Auror werden können. Aber wie soll ich mich verbessern können, wenn mein Tutor der größte Idiot ist, den ich kenne? Wie soll ich mich verbessern können, wenn ich mir selbst einen Schwur auferlegt habe, nie wieder mit meinen sogenannten ,Tutor`zu sprechen? Wie soll ich mich verbessern, wenn mein Tutor mich ganz sicher verabscheut?

Hat McGonagall überhaupt eine Ahnung, was sie getan hat? Ist sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass mein ganzes Leben vermutlich gerade **den Bach runter läuft**, weil sie mir einen nutzlosen Tutor zugeteilt hat? Ist ihr bewusst, dass man kein Auror sein kann, ohne ein NEWT in Verwandlung? Ist ihr das klar?!

Ich kann das nicht glauben, ich werde durchfallen. Potter wird mich vermutlich mit falschen Informationen füttern und mir erzählen, dass ich es gut mache, während er in Wirklichkeit nur über mich und meine Unfähigkeit in Verwandlung lacht. MERLIN, er ist solch ein Trottel!

Ich glaube, wärhend sich innerlich meine Gedanken weiter überschlugen, versuchte Potter, mit mir zu reden, da er ziemlich erschrocken war, als ich mich zu Boden plumpsen ließ und anfing, mir wie verrückt die Augen auszuweinen (Hey, ich war gefühlsmäßig ein Wrack, erinnerst ihr euch? Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meine plötzlichen, impulsiven Reaktionen).

„Lily!" Er ließ sich sofort neben mir auf die Knie fallen. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Was tut dir weh?"

Du meine Güte. Der blöde Idiot dachte tatsächlich, ich wäre verletzt oder so was.

„Mir geht`s **gut**!" schluchzte ich wütend. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Knien, während ich noch heftiger zu weinen begann.

Ich glaube, da fing Potter an zu begreifen, dass es keine inneren Verletzungen waren, die meinen Weinkrampf verursachten. Ich konnte sehen, dass er offensichtlich von meine Tränen überrascht war und ein bisschen unsicher darüber, was er mit mir anfangen sollte, als ich fühlte, wie er sich leicht von meiner bebenden Gestalt weglehnte. Ich wusste, dass er verwirrt darüber war, was er von dem albernen, weinenden Mädchen das neben ihm saß halten sollte - verdammt, **ich** wäre genauso verwirrt! - aber die Verwirrung schien langsam nachzulassen, als ich wenige Sekunden später fühlte, wie er zögerlich seinen Arm um mich legte.

Vielleicht versuchte er mich zu trösten (ha!), aber es regte mich nur noch mehr auf. Konnte er nicht einfach diesen blöden Streich oder was auch immer es war vergessen und wieder wie früher gemein zu mir sein? Er ruinierte doch schon mein Leben, **warum** musste er es noch schlimmer machen?

„Geh weg!" weinte ich in sein Hemd, während ich gegen seinen Griff ankämpfte. Immerhin fühlte sich sein Hemd gut an. Ich nehme an, wenn ich schon in jemandes Hemd weinte, war es doch nett zu wissen, dass es ein angenehmes Hemd war.

„Was ist los?" fragte er mich ruhig, seinen festen Griff nicht im Mindesten lockernd. Er war offensichtlich überhaupt nicht mehr unsicher darüber, was er mit mir anfangen sollte. Er schien es auch nicht allzu unbehaglich zu finden, seine Langzeitfeindin auf eine recht vertrauliche Art im Arm zu halten. Ich war natürlich so verwirrt, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich davon halten sollte.

„Ich sagte, **geh weg**!" schrie ich noch lauter, während ich weiterhin versuchte, gegen ihn anzukämpfen.

„Nicht, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, was los ist!" schrie er geradewegs zurück.

Oh ja. Eindeutig nicht mehr nervös.

Wenn er jedoch gedacht hat, das ich ihm so einfach von all meinen Probleme erzählen würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Er war nett, na und? Sein Hemd war bequem, na und? ER IST EIN GEMEINER, DUMMER LÜGNER!

„**Alles!" **rief ich und versuchte noch heftiger, mich von ihm loszureißen. Die Antwort schien mir angemessen. Er hielt mich noch stärker fest. Es tat weh, also hörte ich auf gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Blöder Idiot.

„Alles?" fragte er sanft und lockerte seinen Todesgriff.

„Ja! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Nein?"

„Nope," wiederholte er. Ich hätte vor Verzweiflung am liebsten geschrieen, oder ihm wirklich hart genau in sein hübsches Gesicht geboxt. Stattdessen fing ich nur noch heftiger an zu weinen.

„Ugh! Geh einfach** weg**!"

Er bestand weiterhin darauf. „Nicht, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, was los ist." Ich fühlte seinen Finger unter meinem Kinn, als er mein tränenüberstromtes Gesicht zu sich hoch hob. „Sag mir, was ist los?" sagte er erneut.

Mein Verstand schrie auf, dass das nicht normal war - dass hier mit Sicherheit etwas gespielt wurde. Warum war er immer noch so nett zu mir, obwohl ich nicht nur unglaublich unhöflich zu ihm war (was er total verdient hatte), sondern mich zudem auch noch praktisch aus seinem Griff losrieß? Anstatt ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken, wie ich ursprünglich vorhatte, suchte ich in seinem Gesicht nach irgendeinem Zeichen, das verriet, was hier wirklich vorging, aber es gab nichts preis. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, während er ruhig darauf wartete, dass ich ihm antwortete, und in seinen Augen lag ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das ich einfach nicht zuordnen konnte. Ich muss wirklich sagen, sie **sind **sehr nett. Seine Augen, meine ich. Auch wenn er sie nicht verdient hat, da er eine so nicht-nette (oder jedenfalls gewöhnlich nicht-nette) Person ist. Ich hoffe er spendet sie Hope-Haus oder so.

„Warum kümmert es dich überhaupt?" fragte ich ihn so kühl, wie es mir trotz all der Tränen möglich war. „Du verachtest mich."

Ich sagte das Letzte recht würdevoll, so als wäre es eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, für was ich es auch gehalten hatte, aber Potter sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich verachte dich nicht", sagte Potter. „Das weißt du doch Lily, nicht wahr?"

Uh, nein, tu ich nicht.

„Wovon redest du?" fragte ich verärgert darüber, dass er etwas Anderes auch nur nahe legte.

Das war alles nur Teil des Plans, den er ausgeheckt hatte, ich wusste es einfach. Tröste das weinende Mädchen, versichere ihr, dass du sie nicht hasst, sei weiter Mr. Nett und Nobel, und dann spiel ihr so einen Streich, dass sie überschnappt. „Du hasst mich seit der ersten Klasse. Du hast deine Absichten _ziemlich_ deutlich gemacht."

Er seufzte laut und schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf. „Ich hab dich nie gehasst, Lily."

Was ist der Junge bloß für ein **Lügner**!

„Lüg nicht!" schrie ich und warf ihm finstere Blicke zu. „Was bist du, irgendein _pathologischer Lügner _oder so was?"

„Ob ich was bin?" fragte er verständnislos.

„Du hast zuvor gelogen und du lügst jetzt!" erklärte ich ihm sachlich, und versuchte nicht einmal, dabei den Ärger aus meiner Stimme zurückzuhalten. „**Genießt **du es zu lügen, oder bist du einfach nur krank und kannst nicht anders?"

Potter seufzte wieder und schob sich mit einer Hand, die er zuvor um mich gelegt hatte seine Haare zur Seite. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich anzulügen", sagte er. „Es tut mir leid."

Ich musste mein ungläubiges Schnauben zurückhalten. Wovon _redete _er? Wie kann man NICHT die Absicht haben, wenn man jemanden anlügt? Wenn man lügt, WEIß man, dass man lügt. Er hat es total gewußt! Ich meine er hat_ gelächelt_! Er hat nicht nur** gewusst**, dass er es tut, er hat sogar auch noch eine gewisse Befriedigung daraus gewonnen, dass er es getan hat!

„Man kann **nicht** unabsichtlich lügen", blaffte ich ihn wütend an. „Du hast es mit Absicht getan."

Einen Moment lang rang Potter um seine Worte. „Ich weiß", sagte er, „aber ... es war ... ich hatte nie vor ... ach, es ist egal! Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

„Versuch es," gab ich zurück, neugierig geworden, was er damit meinte, als er dagegen hielt, ,nicht die Absicht gelogen zu haben`, zurück, während ich dabei auch versuchte, die Unterhaltung auf etwas anderes als den Grund meiner Tränen zu lenken. Wenn er hartnäckig sein konnte, konnte ich das auch.

„Nicht, bevor du mir nicht sagst, warum du weinst", entgegnete er mit einem viel sagenden Blick.

Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen.

Natürlich hatte ich nie vor, ihm zu erzählen, warum ich hysterisch war. Auch wenn er nett war und alles. Tatsächlich hatte ich die Absicht, ihn anzuschreien und ihn zu beschimpfen, und eine große Szene daraus zu machen, dass er sich in meine privaten Angelegenheiten mischen wollte. Aber, natürlich, wählte mein berüchtigter Mund genau diesen Moment, um erneut zu streiken. Ich glaube, es könnten seine blöden Augen gewesen sein, die irgendwie meinen idiotischen Mund zum Reden gebracht haben(!), aber auf welche Art auch immer, bald fand ich mich wieder, wie ich die ganze Verwandlungsgeschichte - meine miesen OWLS Punkte, meine Abmachung mit McGonagall, mein Aurorproblem, sogar meine Zweifel darüber, dass er mein Tutor war - vor James Potter ausplauderte, genau dort, auf dem Fußboden im Klassenzimmers für Verwandlung.

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein Idiot.

Er hörte eindringlich zu, als würde das, was ich sagte, ihn wirklich interessieren, was, wie ich vermute, der Grund dafür ist, dass mein Mund einfach weitermachte, sogar noch dann, als ich dachte, dass nichts mehr zu erzählen übrig wäre. Dann, endlich, als mein verräterischer Mund mit dieser ausführlichen Erklärung fertig war, beendete ich meine Geschichte mit einem erfreulichen, „Mein Leben ist die Hölle auf Erden" und machte dann schnell meinen Mund zu, während ich mir geistig in den Hintern trat. Potter schien abzuwarten, ob ich fertig war, bevor er etwas sagte oder tat. Er schien tatsächlich etwas erstaunt darüber zu sein, dass ich so einfach nachgegeben hatte. Ein paar Sekunden der Stille vergingen, bevor er anfing zu lachen.

„Ist das alles?" fragte er schmunzelnd. Ich blickte ihn finster an. „Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, es ginge um etwas Wichtiges."

„Das **ist** wichtig!" blaffte ich.

Er lachte wieder, ohne meiner ärgerlichen Stimmung Beachtung zu schenken. „Hör zu", fing er an, und lächelte mich dabei leicht an. „Also erstens**, jeder** hat seinen gerechten Anteil an Problemen. **Jeder **glaubt zu gewissen Zeiten, dass sein Leben die Hölle auf Erden ist - ich meine, verdammt! Ich hasse mein Leben genauso! Und zweitens, du wirst in Verwandlung nicht durchfallen. Dafür bin ich da."

Als er den letzten Teil sagte, hörte er sich so aufrichtig an, dass ich ihm fast geglaubt hätte. **Fast**. Ich meine, ich **wollte** ihm glauben, ich wollte wirklich, aber es ist **James Potter,** über den wir hier reden.

Der gleiche James Potter, der mich angelogen hat. Der gleiche James Potter, der mich seit der ersten Klasse gehasst hat (selbst wenn er darauf besteht, dass er das nicht hat. Das war auch eine Lüge.) Ich meine, nach all dem, warum sollte ich ihm **jetzt** glauben?

„**Du** wirst **mir** helfen?" fragte ich, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, den offensichtlichen Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Genau. Sicher."

„Das werde ich!" beharrte er, und sah weiterhin aufrichtig aus, ich weiß jedoch, dass er es nicht war.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Wirst du das?", fragte ich rundweg.

„Natürlich werde ich das!" antwortete er. Ich warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Er nahm seine Arme von meinem Körper weg und brachte sie in ,Schwur`-Haltung. „Heiliges Rumtreiber Versprechen."`

Wieder verdrehte ich meine Augen. „Als wenn ich einem Versprechen trauen würde, dass **ihr **vier euch ausgedacht habt!" Ich lachte. Na ja, es war zumindest ein Versuch zu lachen. Ich fing auf halbem Weg an zu husten, und es war eher ein Hustenanfall als ein heiteres Lachen.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte mich Potter, nachdem sich mein Hustenanfall etwas beruhigt hatte. Ich konnte sehen, dass er versuchte, einen eigenen Lachanfall zurückzuhalten.

„Mir geht`s gut", würgte ich hervor.

„Gut." Er lächelte und nickte. Ich sah zu, wie er sich vom Boden erhob und aufstand. Dann streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen, um mir auch vom Boden hoch zu helfen.

„Danke", krächzte ich, immer noch nicht ganz über meinen Hustenanfall hinweg.

„Kein Problem", antwortete er mit einem weiteren Lächeln. Ich schaute weg von ihm und beschäftigte mich damit, mir unsichtbaren Schmutz vom Rock zu wischen. Ich stellte mir vor, dass, wenn ich nicht zu ihm hinsah, ich vielleicht einfach vergessen könnte, dass diese ganze Sache passiert ist.

„Also." Potter sah erwartungsvoll zu mir hin, offensichtlich nicht sicher, was er an diesem Punkt sonst sagen könnte. Wenn er mich in der Hoffnung, ich würde die Unterhaltung wieder aufnehmen, ansah, war er verrückt. Ich denke, ich habe **genug** geredet für einen Tag, vielen Dank.

Ich wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber es musste eine ganze Weile sein, nachdem ich vor dem armen Kerl meine ganze Lebensgeschichte ausgeplaudert hatte. Es schien verrückt, dass ich die ganze Zeit wirklich mit James Potter gesprochen hatte. Ist das überhaupt möglich? Das hätte ich nie gedacht.

„Ich werde ... jetzt besser gehen," sagte Potter endlich und brach das Schweigen. „Mittagessen und all das."

„Ja." Ich nickte, wischte mir die Augen und hoffte, dass ich nicht zu schrecklich aussah. „Mittagessen. Richtig."

Es gab eine weitere, stille Pause, bevor Potter fortfuhr. „Aber wegen den Nachhilfestunden ... Ich hab Montags und Freitags Quidditch, also wie wäre es mit morgen? Sagen wir um 8?"

Ich nickte wieder, obwohl ich immer noch nicht sicher war, dass es diese Tutorsache überhaupt wert sein würde. Was, wenn der der Trottel mich wirklich mit falschen Informationen FÜTTERT? Was wenn er mir NICHT helfen kann? Was werde ich dann tun?

„Gut." Er sah erleichtert aus, das ich tatsächlich einverstanden war. „Ich treffe dich dann also im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Ich nickte wieder dümmlich. Er lächelte mich an und fing an, seine Sachen von einem der Pulte aufzunehmen. Ich sah ihm zu, wie er sich zur Tür wandte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das sichere Gefühl, dass die Unterhaltung genau jetzt noch nicht zu Ende war.

Natürlich hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sich mein Verräter-Mund ganz **leicht **um so etwas kümmern konnte.

„Potter!"

Er drehte sich um und sah mich an. Er sah aus, als hätte er einen solchen Ausbruch erwartet. Wenigstens einer von uns hatte das.

„Eh ... na ja ... er ...danke. Dass ich, ähm, ... dich anschreien dürfte."

Oh, Merlin.

War das _wirklich_ aus meinem Mund gekommen?

Ich bin **so** ein Trottel.

Was er in dem Moment von mir gedacht haben muss, kann ich nur vermuten. Es war vermutlich etwas in der Art `blöde Idiotin`.

„Gerne geschehen", lachte er.

Ja, die Riesenidiotin Lily.

Er lächelte mir ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er sich wieder der Tür zudrehte. Ich versuchte, so gut ich konnte, sein Lächeln zu erwiedern, doch ich war so rot an dem Punkt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass es wirklich eine Rolle spielte.

Ich drehte mich schnell zu meinen Büchern um, die auf meinem Schreibtisch verstreut waren, und versuchte, nicht an die stattgefundene Unterhaltung zu denken. Es gab nur einen Weg, um herauszufinden, ob Potter wirklich der Lügner war, für den ich ihn hielt, und das würde sein diese ganze Sache mit der Nachhilfe durchzuziehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht **sagte** er ja die Wahrheit. Vielleicht **könnte** er mir helfen.

„Lily!"

Mein Kopf schnappte hoch, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Potter stand angelehnt im Türrahmen und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Was wollte er jetzt?

„Hm?"

Ich versuchte, so ungezwungen wie möglich zu klingen. Natürlich gab es keinen Grund, warum ich **nicht** ungezwungen hätte klingen sollen. Ich meine, es war nur Potter. Auch wenn ich gerade meine ganze Lebensgeschichte vor ihm ausgeplaudert **hatte**.

„James." sagte er leicht.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und wartete darauf, dass er genauer würde. „Was?" fragte ich.

„Mein Name", sagte er im gleichen leichten Ton, „ist James."

Ich sah ihn befremdet an. „Ich weiß, dass er das ist", sagte ich mit einer Art nervösen Kichern. Wie sollte ich wissen, wovon er redete?

„Ich schätze, dann solltest du mich auch so nennen, nicht wahr?"

Mein Körper erstarrte. Ich starrte ihn mit völligem, äußerstm Unglauben an.

Hatte er das gesagt, was ich **dachte**, dass er gerade gesagt hatte? Hatte er mir gerade ehrlich gesagt, ich solle ihn **James** nennen? Nach sechs Jahren ununterbrochenem Nennen beim Nachnamen sagt er mir das **jetzt**?

„Ähm - ja," würgte ich hervor. "Ich- ich glaub schon."

Er grinste. „In Ordnung." Dann verschwand er vollständig.

Jetzt frage ich euch, was sollte **das** alles? Was **macht** er? Was musste er von mir denken?

Warte, warum **kümmerte** es mich überhaupt, was er denkt? Potters Meinung hat bisher nie eine Rolle gespielt! Was; zwei Tage unübliche Nettigkeiten, und plötzlich ist er mein verdammtes Idol oder sowas? Ich sollte wirklich damit aufhören. Immerhin ist er nur Potter. Der blöde, eingebildete Depp, den ich seit der ersten Klasse gehasst habe ... richtig?

RICHTIG?

* * *

**Später, Mädchenschlafsaal der Siebten Klasse**

Man könnte meinen, die Leute hätten andere Dinge, über die sie reden können.

Ehrlich. Es ist, als hätten alle seit Ewigkeiten keinen ordentlichen Klatsch mehr gehabt.

Ich meine, ich **weiß,** dass es eine sehr ereignisreiche Stunde war, aber man könnte hoffen, dass die Leute ihre Unterhaltung in etwas **anderem** suchen würden, als darin, die Schulsprecherin dazu zu bringen, sich wie einen Dummkopf zu fühlen.

Die Tatsache, dass ich wegen all dem Starren und Gestikulieren nicht mal mein Abendessen beenden konnte (welches übrigens VIER verschiedene Reissorten beinhaltete), muss schon etwas über meine Mitschüler aussagen. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden verstehen, dass niemand perfekt ist, am allerwenigsten ich, und die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, aber das war natürlich nicht der Fall. Es ist einfach wirklich nicht angemessen. Ich weiß, dass ich ein Versager in Verwandlung bin, aber sie müssen es mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben.

Ich erzählte Grace und Emma von dem „Potter/James" Vorfall, nachdem wir zum Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt waren. Sie schienen das für völlig normal zu halten. Ich schien die Situation anscheinend überzubewerten. Wie dumm von mir.

„Es ist gut, dass er versucht Frieden zu schließen", sagte Grace. „ Eure blöden Streitereien dauern schon viel zu lange."

Das ist vermutlich wahr. Die ganze Streitsache ist irgendwie wirklich albern. Aber **er** war es immer, der anfing, mit **mir **zu streiten. Ich griff ihn nie an, ohne dass ich zuvor von ihm provoziert worden war.

„James ist sehr gut in Verwandlung", sagte Emma in Hinblick auf die ganze Tutorsituation zu mir. „Er wird ein guter Tutor sein. Du musst einfach nur intensiver lernen. Lass James seinen Teil tun, aber geh sicher, dass du auch deinen Teil tust."

Ich hatte ihnen auch von dem Tag am Kings Cross Bahnhof erzählt und von meiner Vermutung es handle sich um einen Streich. Grace fand das absurd.

„Er ist nett zu dir und du denkst automatisch, es wäre ein Streich?" fragte sie mich mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das hat er auch gesagt," murmelte ich leise und fühlte mich jetzt etwas schuldig dafür. Es erschien mir zu dem Zeitpunkt eine gerechtfertigte Erklärung zu sein. Was hätte es sonst sein sollen?

„Na ja, vielleicht ist es einfach nicht das, was du denkst", sagte sie. „Vielleicht gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, und du **erkennst** ihn nur nicht."

Da wusste ich, dass sie etwas wusste, das ich nicht wusste. Ich hasse es, wenn sie so geheimnisvoll tut. Man bekommt nie irgendetwas aus ihr heraus, wenn sie so ist. Sie erwartet dann von einem, dass man genau weiß, wovon sie redet. Ich verstehe allerdings nie, was sie mir zu sagen versucht, warum macht sie sich also die Mühe und sagt überhaupt etwas? Ist es so unterhaltsam, mich durcheinander zu bringen?

„Oder vielleicht ist es ganz **genau **das, was ich denke", entgegnete ich störrisch. Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Es GAB keinen anderen Grund dafür.

Grace schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und die Unterhaltung war beendet.

Wirklich, ich hasse es, wenn sie das macht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Commentarius**

**3. Kapitel**

**Donnerstag, 4. September: Nachhilfe**

„Anstatt nach„Lösungen" in einem Mathematiktest zu fragen, sollten sie es einfach „Eindrücke" nennen, und wenn du einen anderen „Eindruck" hast, na und, können wir nicht alle Brüder sein?"

Jack Handey

**Donnerstag, 4. September Wahrsagen**

So, jetzt ist es offiziell.

Ich nehme an, ich sollte irgendwie erleichtert sein. Ich meine, die Katze ist ganz öffentlich aus dem Sack. Die Last ist von meinen Schultern genommen. Ich muss nicht länger allen etwas vormachen.

Denn jetzt - dank meines wertlosen Können in Verwandlung und meinem großartigen Freund Mr. Eidechsen-Huhn - ist es nicht nur so, dass die **meisten** Bewohner von Hogwarts wissen, dass ihre Schulsprecherin die totale und absolute Täuschung ist, sondern dass es die **ganze** Schule weiß.

Das ist eine gute Sache, ich schwör`s.

Psh. Blöde Wichser.

Das Frühstück war, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken, ein absolut totales Desaster. Es war schlimm. Es war_so_ schlimm.

Es war _erniedrigend_**. **

Warum können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ernsthaft. Ich meine, ich _weiß,_ dass ich ein Versager bin, ich _weiß,_ dass ich ein Schwindel bin, ich _weiß_, dass ich absolut erbärmlich bin, und in einer Pappschachtel nach China geschippert werden sollte, wo aus mir irgendein Plastikgegenstand gemacht werden sollte, aber ehrlich, müssen sie es mir noch unter die Nase reiben? Können sie es nicht einfach dabei _belassen_. Müssen sie wirklich _während des ganzen Frühstücks_ darüber reden, und dabei auf die grässlichste Weise wispern, die je für die Nachwelt festgehalten wurde? Müssen sie ehrlich ständig _mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen_, und dabei jämmerlich versagen, diskret zu sein? MÜSSEN SIE DAS?

Sie sind alle verfluchte Geistesgestörte und mehr nicht. Sie sind alle komplett irrsinnig, jeder einzelne von denen. Ich plane tatsächlich vorzuschlagen, die ganze Schule zu Untersuchungen ins St. Mungo zu bringen, denn wenn noch eine Person mich danach fragt, ob ich wirklich eine neue Spezies Huhn entdeckt habe, werde ich vielleicht einfach Amok laufen, und bei Merlin, danach werden eine Menge Leute psychiatrische Hilfe nötig haben.

Ich denke, ich täte besser daran, in Guam zu leben.

Ernsthaft. Niemand in Guam erwartet von dir, dass du perfekt bist. Die Leute in Guam interessiert es nicht, ob du zu unrecht zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden bist oder ob du absolut schrecklich in Verwandlung bist. Nope. Das Einzige, für das sie sich interessieren, ist, ob du Kleider aus Kokosnüssen machen kannst oder nicht.

Was ich nicht kann, aber wenn es darauf ankommt, würde ich es lernen.

_Z verblieben: 12 Stunden bis Mission: Nachhilfe beginnt_

* * *

**Später, Zaubersprüche**

Anzahl der Gerüchte: 

Ich habe eine neue Tierspezies entdeckt: 93.

Ich habe von meinem Kumpel, dem Teufel, ein neues besessenes Huhn erhalten: 341.

Ich habe ein neue Eidechse als Haustier, das krank geworden ist und dem Federn gewachsen sind, und das irgendwie den Weg ins Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung gefunden hat: 22.

Ich bin ein totaler Versager im Leben: 1 (Saunders).

Es ist nicht schlimm, einen Fehler zu machen: 2 (Grace und Emma).

Haben keine Ahnung, warum sie über mich lachen und reden, tun es aber dennoch: die restliche Population Hogwarts.

Seht ihr, was für einen Aufruhr ich veranstaltet habe?

Guam, ich komme.

_Z verblieben: 7 Stunden bis M: Nachhilfe beginnt_

* * *

**Noch später, Abendessen in der großen Halle**

Es ist jetzt genau 7:18.

42 Minuten bis Mission: Nachhilfe beginnt.

Okay, macht 41 Minuten daraus.

Oh Merlin, bin ich nervös. Ich weiß, dass es albern ist, und dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte, aber ich mache mir welche. Ich habe nicht einmal mehr etwas, dass man als Schmetterlinge im Bauch bezeichnen kann. Es sind in Wirklichkeit eher so etwas wie böse, Fleisch fressende Geier, die sich gerade ein Festmahl aus meinen sehr empfindlichen inneren Organen machen. Ich bin so voller Angst, dass ich nicht mal meinen _Reis_ genießen kann. Selbst zu meinem lieben, süßen Amos hinüberzublicken hilft nicht!

Und wenn **Amos** nicht mehr helfen kann, weiß man, dass es schlimm ist.

Merlin, was ist _los_ mit mir? Ich muss damit aufhören. Ich muss mich beruhigen. Das kann nicht gut für meinen sowieso schon zerbrechlichen seelischen Zustand sein. Atme, Lily. Atme.

Okay.

In Ordnung.

Bin ruhig.

In gewisser Weise.

_Worüber _rege ich mich überhaupt so auf? Es ist nicht so, als könnte _ich _etwas falsch machen in dieser kleinen Nachhilfestunde. Potter weiß bereits, wie schrecklich ich in Verwandlung bin, also bin ich sicher, dass er nicht wirklich viel von mir erwarten kann. Und selbst wenn ich wirklich furchtbar Mist baue, wird es wohl ziemlich schwierig werden, den Huhn/Eidechsen Vorfall noch zu toppen. Es kann einfach nicht schlimmer werden als **das**.

Also, ich muss aufhören, mich deswegen verrückt zu machen. Immerhin ist es nur _Potter_.

Ich meine James.

Ich meine...

Ugh, ich weiß nicht, **was** ich meine.

* * *

**Noch später, immer noch in der Großen Halle**

Ich frage mich, wie die Nachhilfe sein wird.

Ich meine, ich weiß _wie_sie sein wird, aber ich frage mich, wie sie _mit ihm_ sein wird.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich glaube, dass es irgendwie anders sein wird, weil Potter/James die Nachhilfe gibt. Es wird genau das Gleiche sein, wie sonst auch in Nachhilfestunden- er wird mir Fragen stellen, und ich werde wie ein Schwachkopf rumstottern und Antworten erfinden, weil ich überhaupt nichts weiß. Er wird vermutlich ein paar gute Lacher kriegen. Von meinen schwachsinnigen Antworten, meine ich. Er wird meine Dummheit mit Sicherheit sehr amüsant finden, blöder, verdammter Wichser, der er ist...

Ich hasse ihn.

Ich hasse ihn_ so sehr._

Man sollte seinen Tutor nicht hassen, oder? Ich meine, das ist irgendwie gegen den Tutor Code, oder? Aber ich vermute, _ich hasse ,hasse` ihn nicht wirklich_. Es ist nur ich ...ich .... ich hasse was er _tut._ Ich hasse, dass ich wegen ihm so besorgt bin. Ich hasse es, dass er hingehen muss und versucht, nett und hilfsbereit zu sein, anstatt meine Erwartungen zu erfüllen und ein Arsch zu sein, so wie er es normalerweise ist - oder normalerweise **war**, wie auch immer. Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, was da vor sich geht. Ich vermute, ich bin ein bisschen zu dramatisch, wenn ich sage, dass ich ihn hasse. Das ist wirklich gelogen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich überhaupt _irgendjemanden _hasse. Ich kann gewisse Leute in einem hohen Maß nicht leiden (d. h. Elisabeth Saunders), aber ich **hasse **sie nicht. Immerhin kann Hassen zu sehr schlechtem Karma führen, und ich habe selbst schon genug lächerlich schlechtes Karma, mit dem ich fertig werden muss, ich brauche nicht noch mehr. Deshalb sollte ich wirklich aufhören, meine angespannten Nerven an meinem Tutor auszulassen.

Aber wisst ihr was? _Er_ hasst _mich_.

Ich meine, ich weiß, er besteht darauf, dass er das nicht tut, aber man zieht ein Mädchen nicht so auf und ärgert es, wie Potter/James mich geärgert hat, wenn du sie nicht hasst. Denn er kann wirklich ziemlich grässliche Dinge sagen und tun, wenn er es sich vorgenommen hat. Also, selbstwenn ich ihn hassen würde, kann mein Karma mich deswegen nicht verantwortlich machen, denn er hasst **mich**. Also sollte es sicherlich okay sein, dass ich diese feindseligen Gefühle Potter/James gegenüber habe. Das Karma sollte es einfach dabei belassen, denn da wir uns gegenseitig hassen, sind wir quitt. Es ist ausgeglichen. Karma sollte die Ausbalanciertheit begeistert begrüßen.

Oh Merlin. Jetzt hat er mich dazu gebracht, dass ich über mein _Karma _nachdenke.

INTERESSIERT SICH DENN NIEMAND DAFÜR, DASS ICH HIER DRÜBEN EINEN NERVENZUSAMMENBRUCH HABE? Auch noch wegen einer NACHHILFESTUNDE! INTERESSIERT ES IRGENDJEMANDEN?

Gott, ich brauche Therapie.

Oder Guam.

Oder beides.

Z verblieben - 33 Minuten bis Mission: Nachhilfe beginnt

* * *

**Noch später, im Mädchenschlafsaal der 7. Klässler **

ICH WUSSTE ES!

ICH HAB ES VEDAMMT GENAU GEWUSST!

ICH WUSSTE, dass er was vorhatte!

Merlin, warum bin ich so dämlich? Warumbin ich nicht in der Sekunde, in der er wieder anfing, so nett zu sein, fest entschlossen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gerannt? **Warum** habe ich tatsächlich angefangen zu glauben, er sei ein anständiges menschliches Wesen?

WARUM?

Ich bin bei Weitem das dämlichsteStück Mensch, das je gezeugt wurde. Und James Potter ist bei Weitem der GRÖßTE, DÜMMSTE, GEMEINSTE, BLÖDMANN, DEN ICH JEMALS GETROFFEN HABE!

Ich hasseihn.

Und diesmal **meine **ich es. Scheiß auf das blöde, verdammte, schlechte Karma, ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn so sehr, dass ich zugleich schreien und weinen möchte.

Ich wurde noch NIE in meinem GANZEN LEBEN IRGENDWO rausgeworfen, ganz zu schweigen aus der Bibliothek, für etwas, dass** ich noch nicht einmal getan habe**! Ich **wusste**, dass er nicht grundlos nett ist! Ich **wusste**, Grace liegt falsch! Ich** wusste**, dahinter steckte eine dumme Machenschafft, dank der ich mir wie ein kompletter Idiot vorkomme!

Wem will ich denn eigentlich was vormachen? Ich **bin** ein kompletter Idiot. Nicht mal die Menschen in Guam werden mich jetzt noch wollen. Kokosnussdesigner hin oder her, sie würden mich nie nehmen. Ich bin mit Abstand der **größte, dämlichste, idiotischste, Trottel, der jemals diesen Planeten betreten hat!**

ABER WARUM MUSS ES MIR JEDER UNTER DIE NASE REIBEN?

Und wisst ihr, was das **Schlimmste** an der ganzen Sache ist? Er hatte mich dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass er sich geändert hat! Ich geb`s zu. Während der ersten 40 Minuten unseres Treffens fing ich ernsthaft an; die ganze Idee mit dem Streich anzuzweifeln. Ich begann ernsthaft, Gracees Erklärung für die Wahrheit zu halten. Vielleicht **war** es nicht das, wofür ich es gehalten habe. Vielleicht log Potter (ihn James nennen? Ha! NUR ÜBER MEINE VERDAMMTE LEICHE!) nicht. Vielleicht hasste er mich nicht. Vielleicht war es kein Streich. Vielleicht war er ein anständiges menschliches Wesen. Vielleicht hatte er sich geändert und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt**.**

Psh.

Ja.

Sicher.

Ich hätte mich einfach auf meinen ursprünglichen Instinkt verlassen sollen. Ich hätte ihm nie glauben dürfen.

ICH BIN SO BLÖD!!!

Aber wer könnte es mir vorwerfen, dass ich ihm geglaubt habe, wirklich? Der Abend hat immerhin sehr gut angefangen. Pünktlich um 8 Uhr trafen wir uns wie verabredet im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde nicht so tun, als wäre ich nicht überrascht darüber gewesen, ihn dort rechtzeitig vorzufinden. Ich war mir sicher, dass dieser katastrophale Abend damit beginnen würde, dass er eine halbe Stunde zu spät auftauchen würde, eine nutzlose Ausrede als Entschuldigung, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er war tatsächlich pünktlich. Ich wunderte mich, warum Potter, der normaler Weise zu spät kommt, endlich mal pünktlich war, aber fragte nicht danach. Jetzt verstehe ich natürlich warum. Er konnte es einfach nicht erwarten, mich zum Idioten zu machen.

Blöder, begieriger Mistkerl.

„Hey", grüßte er mich beiläufig, und winkte leicht mit seiner Hand, als ich rüber zu dem Tisch ging, an dem er saß. Ich hasste seine unbekümmerte Art wo ich nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, vor Nervosität fast starb und praktisch krank war vor Angst. Das Leben kann manchmal so grausam sein.

Mit umgedrehten Magen und unbehagliche klopfendem Herzen in der Brust versuchte ich ebenso beiläufig zu grüßen, aber ich versagte jämmerlich dabei, denn das einzige Geräusch, das ich offenbar in der Lage war, von mir zu geben, war ein hoher Quietschton, der eher nach einem Schluchzen klang, als tatsächlich nach einem Wort. Potter grinste über mein Quicken, was dazu führte, dass ich heftig rot wurde, komplett gedemütigt.

Danach ist es ziemlich leicht zu verstehen, warum ich nicht noch mal einen Versuch unternahm, etwas zu sagen.

„Also dann, die Bibliothek?" fragte Potter, noch immer über mein rot gefärbtes Gesicht grinsend. Ich nickte zustimmend, ich vertraute meiner Stimme immer noch nicht genug, um es noch mal zu versuchen.

Aber leider waren es nicht meine Stimmbänder, die mein Schweigen verursachten, als Potter und ich durch die Gänge Richtung Bibliothek gingen. **Er** war es. James Potter war die Ursache dafür, dass ich sprachlos war... ähm, wieder. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, **warum** ich nichts zu ihm sagen konnte. Ich meine, die ganze Zeit in der wir liefen, versuchte er, diese einseitige Unterhaltung über die Schule aufrechtzuerhalten, in die ich zu jeder Zeit hätte einsteigen können, aber ich bekam um nichts in der Welt ein einziges verflixtes Wort raus. Ich lief einfach neben ihm her, nickte mit meinen Kopf wie ein Schwachkopf, der ich bin, und hörte zu, wie er weiter plauderte. Schlimmer noch, ich glaube, er **wusste**, dass er die Ursache für den Knoten in meiner Zunge war. Ich wette, er brannte die ganze Zeit darauf, darüber zu lachen. Ich wette, er feierte den Umstand, dass er mich bald in ein noch schlimmeres Stadium von Verlegenheit gebracht haben würde. Ich wette, er LIEBTE es einfach.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als wir endlich bis zur Bibliothek gefunden hatten. Es war sogar überraschend voll für einen Mittwochabend - und wisst ihr was, dass hat er vermutlich auch geplant. Ich meine, je mehr Leute, desto demütigender für Lily Evans, stimmt`s? Er hat vermutlich Eintrittskarten verkauft und Geld mit der ganzen verdammten Sache verdient! Willst DU sehen, wie sich Lily Evans SCHON WIEDER zum Idioten macht? Na gut, dann TRETET NUR VOR UND NEHMT IN DER ERSTEN REIHE PLATZ!

Und die ganze Zeit über hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass er das geplant hatte. Tatsächlich war ich ziemlich erleichtert. Er war total nett. Das heißt nicht, dass seine Nettigkeit mich nicht auch nervös machte, aber es machte die Aussicht darauf, die nächst Stunde mit ihm zusammen zu sitzen, etwas erträglicher.

„Lass uns den Tisch dort hinten nehmen", sagte Potter und deutete auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek. Es war ein abgeschiedener Bereich der Bibliothek, der von vielen Bücherregalen verborgen wurde. Die verdammten Ticketbesitzer mussten ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen sein wegen der versperrten Sicht. Sie würden nur die Nachwirkungen mitbekommen. Wie schade.

„Okay", war das Erste, dass ich seit Beginn des Abends murmelte. Ich folgte ihm zum Tisch und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Er schien entspannt zu sein, zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl sitzend, mit einem Lächeln übers Gesicht gepflastert (ja, jenes, das ich gemocht HATTE. Jetzt nicht mehr. Der dreckige Mistkerl), und mich ansah. Ich saß kerzengerade da, unsicher, was ich tun sollte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir anfangen sollten?" fragte ich ziemlich schroff einige Momente später. Zu der Zeit hatte ich mich etwas schuldig gefühlt, wegen meinem Ton, da er in letzter Zeit nichts als nett zu mir gewesen war, aber jetzt bin ich froh darüber, dass ich ihm sein Lächeln von seinem verdammten Gesicht wischen konnte, auch wenn es nur für eine Sekunde war.

„Äh ja - sicher, lass uns anfangen."

Er fing an, durch seine Sachen zu wühlen, und zog Lehrbücher und andere große, beängstigend aussehende Bücher über Verwandlung hervor. Bei ihrem Anblick rutschte mir mein Herz in die Hose. Ich wusste, es würde schlimm werden. Ich wusste nur nicht, WIE schlimm es schließlich werden würde.

Und dann, nachdem er all diese beängstigenden Bücher hervorgeholt hatte, die mich wünschen ließen, mir mein Grab schaufeln zu können, und mich an Ort und Stelle zu begraben, holte er unser wirkliches Hilfsmittel für unsere Stunde hervor. Wisst ihr, was das war?

Eine Büroklammer.

„Das", sagte er und hielt mir die Büroklammer vors Gesicht, „wird unsere heutige Aufgabe sein."

_Das wird unsere heutige Aufgabe sein.._

_Eine Büroklammer._

Mir wäre fast der Unterkiefer runter geklappt.

Ich starrte ihn an, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, nicht zu schreien - oder zu weinen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wäre ich zu beidem leicht in der Lage gewesen. Ich hatte gedacht, er hätte gesagt, er würde das ERNST nehmen? Keine Witze, keine Streiche, er würde nicht versuchen, sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen. Ich brauche Nachhilfestunden, und dann kommt er, und erzählt mir, dass er mir Verwandlung mit einer **Büroklammer** beibringen will? Ich war ein bisschen sauer, gelinde gesagt.

„Eine Büroklamme?" fragte ich und versuchte, den offensichtlichen Ärger in meiner Stimme zurückzuhalten.

„Eine Büroklamme." wiederholte er und wieder huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Da wurde ich_ wirklich _richtig wütend. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es der Kerl wirklich ernst damit meinte. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, Nachhilfe mit einer **Büroklammer**? Wer würde _so etwas _ernst nehmen? Ich dachte er würde nur versuchen, einen Witz zu machen! Ich brauchte Nachhilfe, und er machte sich über die ganze Sache lustig!

„Ich dachte, du würdest das hier ernst nehmen?" blaffte ich ihn an, es kümmerte mich nicht mehr, dass sich mein Ärger bemerkbar machte. Ich war wütend, und ich wollte sichergehen, dass er das wusste.

„Ich nehme es ernst!" protestierte Potter ,ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich wollte ihn erwürgen. An dem Punkt löste sich meine ganze Hoffnung, diese ganze Nachhilfesache würde funktionieren, in Luft auf. War das wirklich der Kerl, bei dem ich gestern WEINEND eine halbe Stunde zugebracht habe? Hatte er überhaupt IRGENDETWAS von dem GEHÖRT, über das ich gestern geheult hatte? Verstand er nicht, wie WICHTIG das für mich ist? Konnte er wirklich DERMAßEN begriffsstutzig sein?

„Hör zu", brodelte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte verzweifelt, mit gedämpfter Stimme zu sprechen. Madame Pince schaute bereits in unsere Richtung und bei Merlin, diese Frau hat absolut keine Geduld. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir gestern zugehört hast, aber du verstehst offenbar nicht, wie **wichtig** das für mich ist. Wenn ich Verwandlung nicht bestehe, stecke ich in tiefen Schwierigkeiten, und ich weiß, das mag dir egal sein, aber ich werde nicht hier sitzen und dir zuhören, wie du über eine verdammte **Büroklammer ** daher ratterst, und dabei meine Zeit verschwenden und deine Zeit verschwenden. Also, wenn du das hier nicht ernst nimmst, kann ich jetzt genauso gut direkt zu McGonagall gehen, denn ich werde nicht in Verwandlung durchfallen, nur weil du nicht **reif genug bist, damit umzugehen!"**

Als ich schließlich meinen Mini-Ausbruch beendet hatte, war ich außer Atem und so rot geworden wie meine Haare. Ich war aufgebracht, bloßgestellt und ich war mehr als nur ein bisschen enttäuscht. Ich saß da, Potter durch zusammengekniffene Augen anfunkelnd. Er saß derweil einfach nur da und starrte mich an, als würde ich in irgendeiner fremden Sprache sprechen. Das brachte mich natürlich nur noch mehr auf.

„Aber ich NEHME es ernst!" beharrte er noch einmal, diesmal ohne ein Lächeln.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und hielt einen Schwall wütender Worte zurück, die aus meinem Mund hervorzubrechen drohten. Ich wollte es nicht länger hören. Ich hatte seinen ganzen „Ich nehme es ernst, ich nehme es ernst" Unsinn satt. Ein lautes Geräusch, das sich nach etwas zwischen einem Schrei und einem Seufzer anhörte, entfuhr meinem Mund, was mir ein drohendes „Schhhh!" von Madame Pince einbrachte, als ich meine Sachen schnappte, um zu gehen. Ich hatte endgültig meinen kritischen Punkt erreicht.

„Lily, warte! Würdest du einfach mal **eine Sekunde warten**?"

Potter packte meine Handgelenke, und hielt mich davon ab, den Tisch zu verlassen. Ich kämpfte gegen seinen Griff an, aber wie immer bei einem Kräftemessen waren die Gewinnchancen nicht auf meiner Seite. Ich muss wirklich anfangen, Sport zu treiben oder sonst was. Er fing an, mich in den Stuhl zurückzudrücken. Ich starrte ihn mit zornigen Blicken an. Natürlich ohne Wirkung. „**Hör** jetzt einfach mal zu, ja?"

„Du hast fünf Sekunden", fauchte ich, nicht weil ich wirklich daran interessiert war, mir anzuhören, was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte, sondern weil er mich immer noch auf meinen Sitz drückte, und ich nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte.

„Schön!" Er holte tief Luft und sah mich direkt mit festem Blick an. „Ich **nehme** es ernst. Die Büroklammer ... ich weiß, es mag lächerlich erscheinen, aber es wird ehrlich helfen. Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass du hier her kommst und sofort damit anfängst, Tiere zu verwandeln, oder? Auf diese Weise wirst du nie weiter kommen! Du musst am Anfang beginnen. Fang leicht an und geh dann weiter. Deshalb die Büroklammer. Jetzt verstanden?"

Ich saß bewegungslos da, ich wollte nicht über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, nachdenken, tat es aber trotzdem. Ich vermute, am Anfang beginnen **macht** Sinn. **Hatte **ich gedacht, dass wir sofort damit beginnen würden, Tiere zu verwandeln? Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ja, das hatte ich. Ich meine, das war ja gerade das, bei dem ich Hilfe brauchte, oder? Aber egal wie sehr ich es auch hasste es zugeben zu müssen, doch der Hornochse hatte Recht. Du KANNST NICHT einfach mit den schweren Sachen anfangen. Du **musst** von vorne anfangen. Aber eine Büroklammer? Ich meine, dass ist erste Klasse! Ich mag ja schlecht sein, aber ich bin nicht **so** schlecht. Dennoch, irgendwie bemerkte ich, wie mein anfänglich überschießender Ärger einem großen Anfall von Verlegenheit wich.

„Ähm, ich bin... es ist..." Ich versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich ließ den Kopf hängen und sank tiefer in meinen Sitz. Potter nahm seine Hand, mit der er mich auf dem Sitz hielt, weg. Er hatte Recht. Ich hasste das. „Entschuldige", presste ich schließlich hervor, obwohl ich es hasste, das zu sagen. „ich dachte... na ja, ich hab mir einfach vorgestellt -"

„Das macht nichts." Potter winkte die Entschuldigung, mit der ich so hart gerungen hatte, um sie auszusprechen, ab. „Hol einfach deinen Zauberstab raus. Lass uns anfangen."

Und da es zu der Sache nichts weiter zu sagen gab, fingen wir an.

Während der nächsten zehn Minuten oder so, arbeitete ich mit der Büroklammer, und verwandelte sie in die verschiedensten Dinge, die mir Potter auftrug und was sonst noch alles. Es war nicht schwierig. Ich WUSSTE, wie all das ging. Ich meine, ein Erstklässler könnte das Meiste von dem, was ich machte, tun. Ich mag dumm sein, und ich mag eine Schwindlerin sein, aber JEDER hätte das was ich da machte, tun können. So einfach war es.

„Das ist dein Problem", sagte Potter, nachdem ich ihm erklärt hatte, wie lächerlich diese Übungen waren. „Du machst das alles richtig, weil du **weißt**, dass du es kannst und du dich sicher darin fühlst.

Wenn du Tiere verwandelst, konzentrierst du dich wahrscheinlich genau so stark wie die Person neben dir, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hast du kein Vertrauen in dich. ` Um wirklich etwas verwandeln zu können, musst du von allen deinen Zweifeln frei werden. Wenn du an all die Dinge denkst, die dabei schief gehen können, schränkt das deine Fähigkeiten ein und du versagst - dein Zauberstab schwingt in der falschen Weise oder du sprichst die Worte falsch aus. Du musst daran **glauben,** dass du es kannst, bevor du es tatsächlich tust."

Ich fragte mich, ob er diese kleine Rede schon im Voraus geplant hatte, denn, lass mich euch sagen, es war **überzeugend**. Ich wette, er hatte es aus einem Lehrbuch oder aus einem dieser großen, einschüchternden Verwandlungsbüchern, die er mitgebracht hatte, geklaut, denn, wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, konnte das so völlig mein Problem sein. Vielleicht, sollte ich mich je dazu entschließen, wieder mit ihm zu sprechen, frag ich ihn, aus welchem Buch er das hat, denn ich wette, dass da noch eine ganze Menge mehr darin zu finden ist, das mir helfen kann. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass, wenn ich mich dazu entschließe, wieder mit ihm zu sprechen, er vermutlich schon tot sein wird.

Und daher verbrachten wir also den größten Teil der Zeit damit, Briefklammern in den verschiedensten Größen zu verwandeln. Zuerst schmale kleine, dann größere, dann **noch** größere und dann, wenn ihr euch so etwas vorstellen könnt, NOCH größere. Und dann als es nicht mehr vorstellbar war, dass eine Büroklammer noch größer werden könnte, zog Potter einen Briefbeschwerer heraus und wir fingen an, damit zu arbeiten.

Blöd?

Yup.

Albern?

Auf jeden Fall.

Nutzlos?

Überraschenderweise nicht.

Ich muss reumütig zugeben, dass ich, glaube ich, heute Abend mit Potter mehr gelacht habe, als ich je in meinem Leben mit einem Jungen zusammen gelacht habe. Aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Ich meine, er machte einfach diese lächerlichen Sachen oder sagte etwas so Blödes, dass ich einfach wieder lachen musste. Er ist ein witziger Typ, wenn er vorgibt, nett zu sein. Es ist ein Fluch.

Wisst ihr, es ist extrem merkwürdig, wie ich Potter glatte sechs Jahre lang habe hassen können, und dann fang ich plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus an, mit ihm zu lachen und mich zu benehmen, als wäre er einfach ein normaler Freund oder so was. Ich meine, wer MACHT das? Es ist nicht so, dass sich jemand über Nacht ändern kann. Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht? Ich bin sicher, meine Dummheit hat Potter einen Heidenspaß bereitet.

Aber wie auch immer, während wir da saßen (oder gelegentlich standen) und unsere Büroklammern und Briefbeschwerer verwandelten, in willkürlichen Abständen los lachend, stellte Potter fest, dass er eines seiner heiß geliebten Lehrbücher in seinem Schlafsaal vergessen hatte, also bestand er darauf, schnell eine andere Ausgabe davon zu suchen. Und da ich überhaupt nichts Auffälliges daran finden konnte, dass er losging, um ein Lehrbuch zu holen, nickte ich und gab ihm mein Einverständnis zu gehen.

Und damit fing alles an.

Seht ihr, der normalen, nicht-potterisierten Lily wäre es sofort verdächtig vorgekommen, wenn Potter sie alleine gelassen hätte, um sich auf der „Suche nach einem Buch"in der Bibliothek herumzutreiben. Diese **neue** Lily jedoch - die, die untypischer Weise Potter als einen anständigen Menschen sah - schien nicht zu begreifen, dass Potter ein dreckiger Wichser ist und immer was unter seinem Ärmel versteckt hat. DIESE Lily verstand nicht, dass Potter plus Suche in der Bibliothek gleichbedeutend war mit Große Fette Lüge. Die normale Lily hätte das wunderbar begriffen, aber meinen gut unterrichteten Quellen zufolge, war sie in den Ferien irgendwo in Guam, und lernte gerade von den einheimischen Guamesiern, aus Koksnüssen Kleider herzustellen.

„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück. Üb einfach weiter", hatte Potter gesagt, als er in Richtung der verschiedenen Bücherregale ging und irgendwo hinter der Zaubertrankabteilung verschwand. Ich schenkte seinem Verschwinden keine Aufmerksamkeit, während ich dasaß, völlig darin versunken, einen 40 Gramm schweren Briefbeschwerer zu verwandeln, und dachte bei mir, wie Potter sich so völlig gewandelt hatte, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte...

Und dann traf es mich.

Buchstäblich.

Es war nass.

Es war nass, schleimig, breiig und grün. Es war ekelhaft.

Und ich war BEDECKT damit.

Und dann, in genau diesem Moment, während mein Verstand immer noch die riesige Menge grüner Pampe, die sich gerade über meinem ganzen Körper verteilt befand, zu verstehen versuchte, kommt Potter von seiner Suche in der Bibliothek zurück, offensichtlich SEHR belustigt.

Und ich habe wirklich versucht, nicht voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich meine es Ernst. Ich habe wirklich versucht, an eine Möglichkeit zu denken, wie das alles nur ein Missverständnis sein konnte und Potter wirklich nichts damit zu tun hat. Ich versuchte einen Weg zu finden, bei dem der „neue" James Potter unschuldig war. Ich dachte mir all so was aus, bis ich den Rest der Herumtreiber, die sich kaputtlachten , hinter einem Bücherregal in der Richtung, aus der Potter gerade gekommen war, sah.

Ihre Hände waren alle mit grüner Pampe bedeckt.

Dann wurde es schlimm.

Als ich zurück zu Potter sah, lachte er. „Was in Merlins Namen hast du mit dir _gemacht_, Lily?"

Dann - ja, ihr habt es erraten.

Die Normale Lily kam aus Guam zurück.

„Was ich gemacht _habe_, Potter? WAS ICH GEMACHT HABE?! MERLIN, ich dachte, du hättest dich _geändert!_ Ich dachte du wärst ERWACHSEN geworden! Du bist so ... SO KINDISCH! ICH KANN NICHT GLAUBEN -"

Nun, lasst mich euch sagen, dass die Normale Lily da noch nicht ganz fertig war. Tatsache ist, ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass die Normale Lily noch mindestens drei Minuten oder so hätte weiter toben können. Aber das war nicht der Plan in genau diesem Moment, denn es schien, dass Madame Pince genug hatte von all dem Lärm.

„MISS EVANS! MR. POTTER! DAS IST EINE BIBLIOTHEK, UND KEIN SCHLAFSAAL! _RAUS!_ SOFORT! SIE STÖREN ALL DIE SCHÜLER UND ICH WERDE DAS NICHT LÄNGER DULDEN! _RAUS_! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!

RAUS! RAUS! _**RAUS!**_

Und damit, und einem fiesen, wütenden Blick zu Potter und dem Rest seiner Mannschaft, und einem schnellen Griff zu ihren Büchern, verließ die Normale Lily absolut beschämt, aufs Äußerste gedemütigt und bedeckt mit einer undefinierbaren grünen Substanz, die Bibliothek. Alle Herumtreiber waren glücklich darüber, dass ihr übler Plan gelungen war, und Madame Pince bekam endlich ihre Ruhe und ihren Frieden. Und was war mit der Nomalen Lily?

Nun, wer interessiert sich überhaupt für sie?

* * *

**Freitag, 5. September, Wahrsagen**

Das hier ist genau wie der schlimm gelaufene Hühnervorfall.

Es scheint so, als müssten wir Hogwartsschüler die Kunst des Flüsterns und des „Unauffälligen mit dem Finger auf jemanden zeigen" erst noch meistern. Noch schlimmer, es scheint, als hätte JEDER von dem Großen Grüne Pampe Vorfall gehört und/oder ihn gesehen, und hält es jetzt für lebensnotwendig, ihn mit JEDER ANDEREN PERSON, DIE ER JE GETROFFEN HAT zu diskutieren. Aber wisst ihr was? Ich denke ich sollte erfreut darüber sein. Ich meine, ich war das Hauptgesprächsthema von Hogwarts` zermürbender Gerüchteküche in den letzten Tagen! Wer wäre nicht glücklich über diese plötzliche Berühmtheit?

UND (ich denke, daran werdet ihr wirklich euren Spaß haben)-

Er hat _tatsächlich _versucht, heute Morgen mit mir zu sprechen.

Mit „er" ist Potter gemeint.

Er hat tatsächlich ganze _drei _Mal versucht, mit mir zu reden.

Das erste Mal habe ich ihm einfach einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen und bin weggegangen, Emma und Grace im Schlepptau, die ihm selbst noch ein paar böse Blicke zugeworfen haben (nachdem ich ihnen von gestern Abend erzählt hatte, waren sie auch sehr wütend auf ihn. Freunde sind bei solchen Sachen großartig, nicht war?). Nach dem hätte ich gedacht, dass er - als der intelligente Kerl, für den er sich hält - die „ Rede nicht mit mir" - Signale verstanden hätte, aber leider nein, wir sprechen hier schließlich von _James Potter_. Wir mussten das alles _mindestens_ein dutzend Mal durchgehen, damit die Information schließlich in seinem unglaublich großen, unglaublich eingebildeten Kopf verarbeitet wurde.

Das zweite Mal versuchte er, mich zu unterbrechen ,während ich beim Essen war. Dieses Mal schob ich mir ein Stück Waffel in den Mund und ignorierte ihn wieder. Er schwafelte von diesem oder jenem, aber ich schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und aß einfach weiter meine Waffel und trank meinen Kürbissaft. Endlich schien Potter zu begreifen, dass ich nicht einem seiner gottverdammten Worte zugehörte hatte, und ging nach ein paar Minuten.

Und schließlich, beim dritten Mal, war ich gerade dabei, mir etwas Saft einzuschenken, als er rüber kam und mich in die Ecke drängte.

„Würdest du mir wenigsten mal für eine _Sekunde_zuhören? Es war nicht, was -"

Ich hatte es satt, war müde und fühlte mich total beschissen, also tat ich das, was jeder andere in meiner Lage auch tun würde...

Ich kippte ihm die Kürbissaftkanne über den Kopf.

Stilvoll, ich weiß.

* * *

**Später, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste**

Irgendjemand sollte dem Kerl wirklich Anstarrunterricht geben.

Ich meine es ernst. Wenn ich nicht so wütend auf ihn wäre, würde ich mich dazu zwingen müssen, sie ihm freiwillig selbst zu geben, denn er ist einfach total fürchterlich darin. Er ist sogar noch schlechter als die meisten der Erstklässler, und die sind einfach so schlecht, wie man nur sein kann.

Er missachtet vollständig die erste, oberste Regel beim Anstarren.

Du sollst die andere Person nicht **SEHEN **lassen, dass du sie anstarrst! Ich meine, das macht den Sinn des Anstarrens völlig zunichte! SIE SOLLEN NICHT WISSEN, DASS MAN SIE ANSTARRT!

Und dann, wenn sie dich zufällig DOCH dabei erwischen, wie du sie anstarrst, solltest du dich SCHNELL WEG DREHEN. So sind die Dinge nun mal! Du sollst nicht, unter KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN, damit anfangen, mit deinem MUND in ihre Richtung WORTE zu formen, als würde die Person, die du anstarrst (die im Übrigen auf der **komplett** anderen Seite des Raumes sitzt) wirklich verstehen können, was du sagst. DENN DAS KANN SIE NICHT. Selbst wenn sie an dem interessiertWÄRE, was du zu sagen hast. SIE WÄRE NICHT IN DER LAGE, DICH ZU VERSTEHEN.

Und WÄHREND du diese unangebrachten Worte formst, und deine mutmaßlichen Opfer damit anfangen, dir wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen und dir fiese Grimassen zu schneiden, weil sie versuchen, sich darauf zu konzentrieren zu lernen, wie man einen Säurezauber richtig anwendet ( selbst wenn sie es bereits öfter, als sie zählen können, getan haben) , bedeutet das im Allgemeinen, dass du mit deinem nicht existenten Geplapper aufhören sollst.

Versteht ihr was ich meine? Schrecklich!

* * *

**Später, siebte Klasse Mädchenschlafsaal**

Ich bin zu müde, um viel zu schreiben. Ich habe die letzten, oh ich weiß nicht, DREI STUNDEN, Hausaufgaben gemacht, und schließlich das Handtuch geworfen.

Überhaupt, was ist los mit diesen Professoren? Wissen sie nicht, dass wir Besseres zu tun haben, als

einen meterlange Aufsätze über die Wirkungsweise des Erneuerungstranks zu schreiben? Können sie nicht verstehen, dass es niemanden INTERESSIERT, ob Mars anfängt, auf die Monde des Jupiter zu wirken?

Und was noch wichtiger ist, KÜMMERT es sie überhaupt, dass sich eine bestimmte Schülerin, während sie in einen endlosen Anfall des Hausaufgabenmachens verwickelt ist, sich diese Schülerin vielleicht anhören muss, daß ihre zwei viel zu vertrauensseligen besten Freundinnen denken, dass sie sich anhören sollte, was ein lügender, betrügender Mistkerl von Schulsprecher zu sagen hat (auch wenn sie noch früher am Morgen absolut auf der Seite der besagten Schülerin waren)?

Wirklich, ich denke, es kümmert sie nicht.

* * *

**Samstag, 6. September, siebte Klasse Mädchenschlafsaal **

Ich habe kürzlich entdeckt, dass es gar keine schlechte Sache ist, mich in meinem Bett, mit fest um mich gewickelten Decken, zu verstecken, um von spottenden Schülern und hartnäckigen Mistkerlen fern zubleiben. Es ist tatsächlich ein sehr wirkungsvoller Weg, mich vor Hogwarts` Bewohner zu verstecken. Na ja, außer vor Saunders, die wahrscheinlich von allen die Schlimmste ist, aber sie ist nicht hier. Sie ist vermutlich draußen und zieht ihr Ggesellschaftliches „Ich-Habe-Ein-Leben" Ding ab, und kann deshalb nicht in meinen Hafen einfallen.

Grace ist jedoch hier. Sie sagt, ich sei einfach ein Feigling, und dass ich gehen und mit Potter reden sollte. Ja klar, sicher. Was ist daraus geworden, zu MIR zu halten, Gracie? Was ist daraus geworden, MEINE FREUNDIN zu sein? Wen interessiert es schon, dass sie auch SEINE Freundin ist? ICH bin ihre BESTE FREUNDIN. Zählt das gar nicht?

Das Mädchen ist einfach zu vertrauensselig.

Es scheint auch, als hätten wir Emma verloren. Als ich heute morgen aufwachte, war ihr Bett leer.

Ich dachte mir, dass sie vermutlich zur Bibliothek gegangen ist oder vielleicht duschen, aber das ist jetzt fünf Stunden her, und sie ist noch nicht aufgetaucht. Grace sagt, dass sie vermutlich bei einem heimlichen Techtelmechtel ist (sie las gerade einen ihrer Liebesromane). Ich sage, dass sie etwas Gutes für die Menschheit tut, wie etwa eine Heilmethode für Krebs entdecken, oder einem hilflosen Schüler Nachhilfe geben oder möglicherweise eine große Schale Reis für ihre deprimierte Freundin holen, die sich zur Zeit in ihrem Bett versteckt, sodass ein gewisser, blöder Schulsprecher nicht zu ihr kommen kann, um sie zu belästigen. Grace sagt, ich muss aufhöhren, mir eine Selbstmitleidsparty zu schmeißen, und mir meinen verdammten Reis selbst holen. Ich teile ihr mit, dass sie nicht länger meine Freundin ist.

Aber ganz gleich, was Emma macht, ich bin nicht zu besorgt. Immerhin ist sie ein großes Mädchen. Sie kann auf sich aufpassen.

Obwohl ich wirklich hoffe, dass sie mir etwas Reis holt.

* * *

**Später, immer noch versteckt im 7. Klasse Mädchenschlafsaal **

Keine Emma. Kein Reis. Dennoch, wenn man die angenehmere Seite sieht, gibt es da einen fertigen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke.

Ich mache jetzt mit Wahrsagen weiter. Jupiter und Mars, ich komme.

Es KÖNNTE sein, dass es für mich langsam aufwärts geht.

* * *

**Sonntag, 7. September. Mädchenschlafsaal der 7. Klasse**

Emma wird schon wieder vermisst. Sie kam gestern zum Abendessen zurück und beharrte darauf, den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek gewesen zu sein (ja, kein Reis) und jetzt ist sie wieder weg. Was kann wohl in der BIBLIOTHEK so interessant sein? Es ist ein verdammt mieser Ort, und ich sage das nicht nur deshalb, weil ich erst kürzlich eine eher starke Abneigung für den Ort entwickelt habe. Ich meine, sie ist groß, sie ist staubig, und sie ermöglicht einer Gruppe von Randalierern eine freie Schussbahn auf unschuldige Opfer. Also frage ich noch einmal, was soll daran wohl gut sein?

Ich bin mit meinen Hausaufgaben in Weissagen fertig. Ich denke, Lily-der-siebten-Klasse könnte für eine Weile versuchen, die Lily-der fünften-Klasse zu sein. Lily-der-fünften-Klasse hat immer ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen, diese Lily-der-fünften-Klasse. Also nehme ich an, dass ich für eine Weile sie sein werde.

Nur ohne Besuche in der Bibliothek.

* * *

**Montag, 8. September, Zaubertränke**

Und wieder wurde ich um sieben Uhr von dem Mädchen, allgemein bekannt als meine Freundin, geweckt (die im Moment nicht vermisst wird).

Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie mich nicht verstanden hat, als ich meine „Weck Lily nicht auf, bevor es nicht mindesten seit einer Stunde Frühstück gibt" Rede hielt. Hätte sie das, hätte ich mit Sicherheit zu mindest eine _halbe_ Stunde Schlaf extra gehabt. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was eine gute halbe Stunde Schlaf bei einem gewöhnlichen Mädchen wie mir bewirken kann. Man kann eine Menge Dinge in einer halben Stunde tun.

Gerade hat mich Professor Abott gefragt: „Was ist die Hauptzutat eines Erneuerungstrankes, Evans?" Vermutlich denkt sie, dass ich die Antwort nicht weiß, aber wer hätte das gedacht, ich HABE meinen Aufsatz letzte Nacht geschrieben, und ich WEIß die Antwort.

„Vogelknöterich, Professor", antwortete ich und konnte erfolgreich den total selbstgefälligen Ton in meiner Stimme, der darauf brannte herauszukommen, zurückhalten.

„Korrekt. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor dafür, dass Sie ihren Professor beim Ansprechen nicht angeschaut haben."

Ich kann bei ihr einfach nicht _gewinnen,_ oder?

* * *

**Später, Doppelstunde Zaubersprüche**

Oh, Gott. Was für ein Idiot.

Denkt er wirklich, dass es mich dazu bringt, mit ihm zu reden, wenn er meinen Kopf mit ballförmigen Geschossen bewirft? Was ist LOS mit dem Burschen? Ist er ernsthaft SO krank?

Glaubt er ernsthaft, dass kleine Pergamentbälle die in Richtung meines Gesichts geworfen werden, ihn als einen besseren Menschen erscheinen lassen?

Therapie!

Die ganze Schule benötigt _Therapie!_

* * *

**Später, immer noch Doppelstunde Zaubersprüche**

Ich bin schuldig, ich gebe es zu.

Ich hatte es schließlich satt und begann, ballförmige Geschosse über meine Schulter zurück und an SEINEN Kopf zu werfen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Es hat mich VERRÜCKT gemacht. Aber ich denke, ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum er es macht. Ich muss sagen, dafür, dass es eine schrecklich dumme Verschwendung von Pergament ist, macht es abgefahrenen Spaß.

Ich frage mich, ob er auch ein Spiel daraus gemacht hat. Ich hab es jedenfalls gemacht. Ich habe schon 70 Punkte, da ich ihn viermal an der Nase getroffen habe. Für ein so gewöhnliches Mädchen KANN ich recht außergewöhnlich gut zielen.

Grace versucht offensichtlich, ihr Lachen zurück zu halten, während ich einen weiteren Ball über meine Schulter schmeiße. Sie sagt, diesmal habe ich ihn am Kinn getroffen. 3 Punkte.

„Hört ihr zwei wohl auf? Ihr werdet Ärger bekommen! Passt auf!" zischte Emma gerade in unsere Richtung. Ich glaube, sie ist nur verbittert, weil Potter sie vor einer Weile mit einem seiner Bälle getroffen hat. Quidditchjäger hin oder her, er hat offensichtlich einfach nicht diese großartige Zielgenauigkeit, die ich habe.

Verdammt! Er hat mich wieder am Ohr erwischt. Grace schnappt sich seinen Ball und stopft ihn in ihre Tasche. Sie hat das mit allen gemacht. Ich habe keinen Schimmer weshalb. Vielleicht will sie Munition sichern.

Uh-oh.

„Miss Evans, wenn Sie und Mr. Potter es bitte unterlassen könnten, sich gegenseitig mit Papier zu bewerfen, kann ich bitte mit meinem Unterricht fortfahren?"

Flitwick sieht nicht glücklich aus. Die Klasse lacht. Ich werde rot. Was gibt`s sonst noch Neues?

* * *

**Noch später, siebte Klasse Mädchenschlafsaal**

Ich habe entdeckt, warum Grace Potters ganze Munition aufgehoben hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er nicht nur zum Spaß ballförmige Geschosse in meine Richtung geworfen hat.

Es waren _Mitteilungen. _

Wer hätte das gedacht, huh?

_Bitte, hör mir nur zu._

_Wenn du es mich dir doch nur erklären lassen würdest, ich kann dir sagen was passiert ist!_

_Schreib wenigstens IRGENDETWAS zurück._

_Kannst du aufhören, mir diese Dinger in die Augen zu werfen? Der Schreibtisch erscheint mir eine ausreichend gute Landefläche!_

_LIEST du das hier überhaupt?_

_Lily!_

Na los, sagt es. Ich bin ein Idiot.

Allerdings, ein Idiot, der Spaß hatte.


End file.
